Club Midnight
by Astrike
Summary: The freaks come out at night, but Grimmjow already knew that. He never considered himself stupid, and his admission to HMU proves that. But he can get a bit flustered when it comes to a emotionally castrated roommate, who on the surface never lightens up.
1. Top bunk drama

This is a warning to not expect anything but a good story. u.u No really. Don't do anything near making assumptions. But that's why this is a warning and not a dictation. I'm just saying, if things don't go like you think they should, sit down and eat a cookie to shut your mouth. I can take some of "Grim should be like this, or Grantz should be more calculative, but none of that "GRIMMJOW IS LIKE THIS! CHANGE IT, REAWWWRR."

But besides that little fact, you will enjoy this story.

No. you will. There is no choice in it. If you read it, you will love it. Why? Just read it and find out. Oh and review if you like it/or don't like it. The only way to push me to give you more of such a story is to review and/or give me fan art. I love you all, and I hope you don't take me too seriously.

But if you don't like the story, stop reading it and just go back to the search page. Not too hard. I'm making this story so people love my mind for creating it, not so people can diss how much my writing skills suck.

Oh and here's the serious note:

**YAOI**. Not lots in the beginning but when it rains, it will flood.

**Rated M** for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: this series isn't mine. Please don't confuse my act of fandom with an act of infringement. I love bleach; I don't claim it as mine however.

* * *

**_Chapter one:_** _Top bunk drama._

_"Grijow baby, you must promise me that you will try your best to get through college without killing anyone… Okay?" _

_Grimmjow was packing his things quickly into suitcase which was decorated and outlined with lines of a neon teal color for the college. He was not in a rush because he wanted to get the hell out of the house he had been living in for the past 17 years of his life, it's just that that's the way he had always done things, fast and completely. Packing to leave his residency of a soon to be past life was no different. _

_"Mom! You have to stop calling me that FUC-"_

_His mother slammed a fist into her son's mouth so quickly that Grimmjow had no time to finish his words. He slouched over his suitcase, temporarily stunned from the blow his own mother had planted on his unsuspecting face._

_"You better watch your mouth boy. Don't think because you're leaving my house means that you can use that kind of language. I hope college changes that too, I'm tired of your constant use of bad words."_

_Grimmjow sat up from his still unfinished suitcase. His mother was his mother. With a single step and a little punch, Grimmjow knew exactly where he stood. She would not change. He had expected and secretly wished that she would do just what she did when he cursed. Get angry and attack. Anything was better than a sad and sorrowful goodbye. He didn't know what he would do if she went soft on him before he left. It might even have the power to make him stay in this place he would so often in the past called hell to take similar injuries to the one he just now received._

_Grimmjow put the final pieces of underwear into his suitcase, three pairs of cat imprinted underwear, and took no time to zip the suitcase shut. Step one was over. It was time for him to leave. _

_Without even saying goodbye he picked up his single suitcase and ran out to the car as fast as he could, trying his best to get away from the one whom gave him life. He whipped out the keys to his dark blue GM Pontiac and pushed the unlock button harshly. The –beep- and –chunk- sound of a releasing lock was his savior as he opened the back door to his car, throwing his suitcase in half heartedly. He cursed as he slid in the keys to his wondrous slick ride, remembering that it would be a little amount of time before he could pull off. He forgot about the Damned startup time. Regardless of his rush to leave he wouldn't endanger his engine of stripping by pulling into the street too fast and ignore its protest of warming up._

_-SLAM-_

_He looked up to the hood of the car. His mother, with her long navy blue hair swaying in the wind had punched it, not with full force (he knew she knew it would make a dent), but enough to shock him out of his rush to leave. He gulped down a sense of fear for his madre. The woman was no one to play with when she was angry. Her outfit of a simple tang-top with a flowing flower patterned skirt caused the wind's movements to accent her attitude as she stood proud and majestically in front of the car that was now warmed up and could possibly, and quite easily run her over. _

_"You better not drive off."_

_It was a command as sincere as it was forceful. It demanded respect without saying the order directly. Who knows what the hell she would do if he even acted like he was about to drive off. Grimmjow growled low so that the woman couldn't hear him and shifted the car's gear into park. _

_She walked around the car to his door, opening it as though she was going to be the driver. _

_After a minute of standing still, his mother forced him up with that unbelievable strength by his shoulder, making him release the grip on the shift. She then pulled him tightly into a hug. Soon after the initial contact, he could feel his shoulder dampening from the embrace. _

_She was crying. _

_A strong and independent woman was now brought to tears because he was to live his life and learn a few things not under her roof. It was sickening. _

_But then he started crying too, making the both of them try to silently cry against the other. _

_

* * *

  
_

He had made it. Safe and sound. No car crash, no alcohol, no companions. He had made it to his dream in person, without any form of disengagement. He was so proud to call himself Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He wasn't a punk that just flunked out or stopped living after high school. He was going on to bigger and better things. This was just a step on the ladder to his future success.

He pulled into the new _student_ parking, (he hated the label **_Freshman_** Parking), and he proceeded to pull out his suitcase to wheel into the building that somewhere located within it would become his new, but never better, home.

As he neared the automatic double doors he scoffed at the look of the place. Everything was white and black. And no, no, this was not a joke.

Everything.

He felt a little out of place with his Hawaiian blue button down shirt, until he looked around the complex and saw that there were some individuals that did not have on the black and white outlook/color scheme.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo University. How may I help you?"

The voice from behind the counter to his left had caught him off guard. The boy was average height, but he felt a little taller. He also looked young and energetic and happy with his job, with that black and white vest he had on, complete with a stripped black and white tie. The outfit accented his skin, which was could be described a dark caramel. His hair covered by a standard length of hair, he looked like he could be a teen star. His lower half was hidden by the counter, but Grimmjow didn't care to look at it either.

"Why the _hell_ is everything black and white? And I'm looking for my room."

"_Are you serious? He must be a freshman. His room would be on the first floor, but I'm not sure if he even has an ID card to tell us directly…"_

Agitated, Grimmjow let his eyes quickly trail the voice. They didn't have to travel far as they saw the perpetrator, another boy that had on, if not the exactly same, similar clothing to the boy to the right of him. Looking back and forth between the two Grimmjow realized that they looked nearly the same except for the hair, except for the bubbly one had longer streaks of black and brown hair going down his face.

_Twins_.

"We need your name. The deadline for Freshman registration is coming up really soon, and if we don't hurry and put you in the system you might not be able to go to the orientation." Said the one Grimmjow suspected to be the younger twin, and he typed a few things into the computer in front of him, and then looked up waiting for an answer.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He said, subconsciously worried what would have happened if he had not made it in time for enrollment. The one he suspected to be the older one stared at him, ignoring the glare Grimmjow was handing back to him.

"Such a weird name." Grimmjow was about to respond rudely to this unprovoked insult, but the other boy cut into his words.

"Room 004, your room mate's name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. Beta will show you the way."

The one who had been addressed swiftly left the counter, revealing white pants he was sure the other twin had been wearing. He grabbed Grimmjow's luggage like it was nothing, and led the way to his room, not saying a word.

And in reality, Grimmjow was glad for that and the whole of the situation. He wasn't in the mood to be angry, and his new escort looked like he would be a pain in the ass to converse with. They neared the rooms, which he noted were broken off into sections, mostly in chunks of ten. It wouldn't be long before he was able to memorize the layout of this five story university.

"Here's your room, and your key is on your suitcase. Don't lose it. It opens everything to this school, and it is also your identification. If you are without it, you are not a member of this school, and will be kicked off the campus till we are able to locate its location."

And with that the dark skinned boy left, suitcase and the card in plain sight for Grimmjow to pick up himself. He had been nice to carry it, but the nice action was wiped away by the leaving of the card on the suitcase.

That Jerk.

He bent over in a rage, almost tearing the piece of paper that was attached to what he had presumed to be his card. He looked at it, focusing it on the neatly written fine print.

_Here's your ID Grimmjow-San, I lined it in a shade of blue I think you'll like._

Grimmjow scoffed at the note before throwing it to the side. It might have, and probably came from the younger one, but he was still was in a sour mood from the older one. He inspected the card closely; it had all the details of identification card. It had his name, class, birthday, sex, room number, and identification number, all outlined and decorated with a _shade of blue_ he knew was called teal. (1) He flipped over the card to reveal a picture of himself, shocked that such a picture came out of nowhere. He inspected the picture more closely, and realized that it had been taken five minutes ago, without his knowledge or consent. He was about to wonder exactly when was it taken that he noticed the fact that his suitcase was still there below his arms, waiting to be taken inside of his now appointed room.

So looking at the door handle, he was about to simply turn it and enter it when he realized that above the handle, near the room number, there was an odd machine that looked close to a card register. Upon looking back down at the card in his hand, a soft 'oh' left his lips. (2)

He took the card and swiped it down the machine, looking at one of its red displays turn green with a -----chink- sound. He turned the door handle repeatedly, but to no avail as the door refused to open.

He began to curse increasingly as more of his attempts were made futile, and then when the light went from a green back to a red, he exclaimed a giant "Fuck" that he was sure had been as loud as he thought it was.

When a pair of feet neared him, he wasn't surprised to be addressed, but he was a bit taken back by how the response was almost harshly spoken to him by someone he didn't even know.

"_You swipe it twice you retard."_ Grimmjow turned to this new intruder, taking in the sight in full before deciding his next move. The man in front of him had long black hair and was wearing an odd outfit of white and black, which was what Grimmjow presumed to be a version of the school's twisted uniform. His skin was a pale and comparatively creamy color, as if pasted with a peach chalk from his head to his toes. But the most notable thing about the character was the giant eye patch that took up nearly half of the guy's face.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow threw at the man. He didn't need charity, he would have found out how it worked on his own. The man with the patch simply smiled a wicked smile, exposing a row of teeth he must have been proud to showcase so openly. He snatched the card out of Grimmjow's hand so fast that Grimmjow almost didn't realize that it had been taken.

He looked down at the card's information before swiping the card down the machine's slot twice, causing all of the displays of the device to shine with a green light as well as the word "OK" on the biggest of the three. A –chunk- sound of an unlocking door was heard, and Grimmjow tried to open the door, finding it to be opened as the other had told him it would be.

The taller man simply laughed, and threw him his card back to his chest, where Grimmjow caught it with a growl straight from the darkness of his throat. The man began to walk off, shoving his hands in pockets that Grimmjow hadn't had been aware existed, looking content with the exchange.

"Grimmjow eh? The name's Nnoitra Jiruga." The man whom had just introduced himself walked further down the path, not caring to look back for anything, even a response. Grimmjow had a feeling that he would be seeing him again, whether he wanted to or not.

Was this place full of "helpful" ass wholes?

He looked around, noticing an increase of student activity before he entered his room, stashing his ID into his pocket and pulling his suitcase into the room as he went. Inside the room was clean, but rather used, seeing as to how there was another suitcase in the room already, along with items Grimmjow was sure didn't come with the room. He looked around, searching for any sign of life, only to realize that he was alone in this room that he would now call his home. (3)

He noted upon his inspection a single Television set on a double dresser, with enough drawers to accommodate what Grimmjow believed was to be both his and his roommate's belongings. He began to pull the drawers open, realizing that one side of the drawers were used, stashed with clothing and objects he thought to belong to his currently non-existent roommate. He looked closely at some of the articles of clothing he found in the drawers, noting that most of them held color either of black and white, white and green, or black and green. In some cases, he noted that somehow the clothes held all three. He looked down the drawers, noting in his brain what they held. Throughout the drawers he inspected so far he had found shirts, socks, pajamas (completely green), and other objects like undershirts and clothing accessories. He had only one more drawer left to check before he began to unload his stuff into all of the empty drawers. He pulled open the drawer on the bottom left, nearly yelling in shock out of surprise.

The objects held in that drawer, he was later threatened on knife point; he would never reveal or tell anyone else for the rest of his life.

Underwear.

Not a dildo, not a flesh light, but underwear. But not just run of the mill drawer full of Tidy-whites. There were underwear of all colors and forms, from a metallic silver to a hot pink, from a multicolored thong, to what looked like a sky blue jock strap. This collection of underwear was ridiculously nice. Some of them looked silky; others looked like they were made out of real fur. Grimmjow picked up one of the objects under inspection, easily stretching them out to reveal that whoever wore them must not be too big of a person; they were at least medium sized, if that. This collection of undergarments was, at least to Grimmjow, very interesting.

"_Pervert_. I'm going to take a shower_."_

Grimmjow whipped his door to the entrance. How could he not have noticed the sound of the door opening? That first swipe should have registered in his brain. But here he was, caught red handed with a pair of rainbow boxer briefs, held in his hands as if he was a perverted high school freak. But he wasn't, this was just a misunderstanding, and he really didn't want the first impression his roommate to have of him to be a perverted one.

"NO! NO! It's really not what you think! I was just looking to see what drawers I could use!" Grimmjow folded his stolen merchandise and put them back where they belonged, shutting the drawer with a swift thud. He looked up with both his hands held up, as if to accent his innocence. It didn't seem to have much effect as the other boy made his way to the 'shower', not caring for what Grimmjow said to the point of what he could even label Ignoring. He didn't even get a good look at the retreating figure. He had entered, observed, and left the room, all too quickly in succession

Grimmjow frowned to himself as he began to unpack, the only background noise of which to work with was the shower water running, and the rustling noises his bag made as he retrieved anything from its captive state.

**_Shit_**_._

_

* * *

  
_

The sound of running water coming to a stop was what brought Grimmjow out of his daze. He was currently laid out on the top bunk, arms behind his head in a nonchalant position. He would have been asleep, except for the fact that he had to get this underwear mess sorted out. The first day out of who knows how long, and he would be the one labeled a pervert? His pride as a Jaegerjaquez would not allow him to sleep on such a pressing issue. He could even hear his mother telling him to fix this mess before she had to hear about again years later. A door opened, Grimmjow knew and thought it had to be the bathroom's, and in came a still dripping and wet roommate whom he had yet to properly meet. Grimmjow sat up quickly as he entered with nothing but a towel on, as though nothing was wrong with the world. He bent down at the dresser, opening the drawer that had labeled Grimmjow a pervert at an earlier point in time. Sliding on the rainbow boxer briefs and then the green pajamas Grimmjow had seen in the draw before, he turned to face the boy still on the top bunk of the stacked bed. The picture of the boy, still damp from the shower, hit him full on as Grimmjow stared deeply into what he could only describe as pristine green eyes. The compliment to his eyes was within his jet black hair and pale, ceramic skin, which seemed to glow from the heat of a recently finished shower. He could even smell the soap that the boy used. Strong and of cologne. It was a good and fitting scent to the boy he now realized was staring stoically right back at him. His face looked painted, as if every curve that made up his expression was carefully thought out and crafted. He looked like a work of art in Grimmjow's mind.

"Off the top bunk, _trash._"

Grimmjow blinked, obviously confused. Was he just referred to as **_trash_**?

"I'm guessing your ears are as dumb as you appear to be. Please get off of my bunk, **_garbage._**"

That was the finishing touch. Grimmjow jumped down from the top of the conjoined beds and picked up the boy by the collar of his green pajama shirt. He looked down at the boy, milking the height difference between them to the best of his ability. He lifted the shorter one off the ground, earning the same look he had been receiving since the beginning of their meeting with each other. His expression refused to change regardless of how pissed Grimmjow became.

Then, from somewhere unknown to Grimmjow, the boy gained enough strength to slap away his compromising hand and then he took up Grimmjow's shirt with a balled fist, reversing their positioning as if it was no hard task at all. Grimmjow looked down on his roommate in a different way, wondering where the hell the boy had become so strong. But the sight of the boy with that same pale and emotionless face met his eyes, and didn't help the situation in the least.

"Good. You understand English. I'm going to sleep."

He carelessly threw Grimmjow on the bottom bunk as though it was nothing. He also didn't make much noise as he climbed up the ladder and into his now claimed top bunk, sliding the covers snugly over his shoulder. He adjusted himself while Grimmjow still lay below him in confusion and shock, until he deemed himself comfortable.

"**Pervert**."

* * *

An: I am so piiiissssseeeeddd…. My chapter was done, uber done, and then because I didn't have in my flash drive, it decided to kick itself from existence, making me redo everything from the counter onwards. If that doesn't kill morale, I don't know what can.

**_REVIEW. Seriously_**. That's all I need to survive. Also, if you need to see what the objects look like, (1) (2) (3), check my deviantart account. I drew pictures so you can imagine this story easier.


	2. Sleep Talk

An: I'll give you a story at the end of this chapter. Because I just graduated. And HELLS YEAH. 8 reviews on what? Like the third day?

pretense- hehe yep yep. Definite wtf moment ^^

pokochou –that last thing, anygays, made me laugh. And I don't know how I would react if I opened up any man's drawer and was confronted with such a sight.

Fen Jien Ren-I have to give you some cookies and the dough to make some more when you want them. Your review is what I love to see. I'm not sure how to take it, but thanks for the future comment, and also for the parent comment. However his parentage is going to get a bit complicated.

crazykk2 –I know. Trash needs to be dealt with, doesn't it? :D

DarkYaoiFairy-and I love reviews. Uber awesome :DDDDD  
Sakura Otome –Yep and it's very interesting to picture him trying to stay in it too. Theres always a high school story out there, Isn't there -.-  
Lo7- Thank you! I love it when people love my ideas, It really makes my day to read reviews like yours. So so very much.

CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS- HEXK yes! My first reviewer. I love you for being so amazing and giving me an amazing review :D. what could a author on ff net like me ask for? And that underwear thing, indeed. Be wary of which dressers you open :p

Like… 5 out of 8 reviews commented bout the underwear :DDDDD

**YAOI**. Not lots in the beginning but when it rains, it will flood.

**Rated M** for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: this series isn't mine. Please don't confuse my act of fandom with an act of infringement. I love bleach; I don't claim it as mine however.

**I hate Nnoitra. **(But not in a bashing sense, but it's just that for this story, what he says I loathe. I apologize for all those with a purer sense of mouth and can't stand foul talk. Nnoitra in this story, Is pretty dirty. I personally cringed when writing anything he was saying.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleep talk

Grimmjow could have **_sworn_** intensely to the god of whomever it concerned that he had woken up to the smell of sweat produced from sex. And not the playing swearing he did everyday. He remembered that not too long after Ulquiorra decided to sleep, he followed suit, only after taking his shower, and then going to sleep in a sort of foul mood, but understanding.

He thought, if he had caught Ulquiorra going through his cat boxers like they were the first pair of undergarments he ever seen, he was sure to have responded strongly, even if he didn't mean to. And so, he shrugged it off like he did almost anything, and fell asleep, since he was sure he had a shitload of work and tasks to complete tomorrow.

But he could have fucking sworn, that sometime in that state of sleep and somewhere within night he had awoken to that sex scent. It wasn't of fucking, he _knew_ from personal experience what that smelled like, but of just sweat and moisture, and grinding, and the point was clear that the smell was a signal that something had been going down.

But that's just the thing. When he was awoken, the scent was gone, and no matter how many times he awoke sniffing, he didn't pick up a single scent of what he believed to be so strong.

"Basura, wake up, or else you'll miss the orientation." That _wondrous_ voice would be the very reason he would be kicked out of HMU, Grimmjow could see it happening so, _so _very solidly.

He would play dumb as this fucktard thought he was, just to test this out.

"**_What_**? Basura? Is that some kind of damned codename for god, or king?" Grimmjow stated from under the bottom bunk's covers. He clenched onto the pillow bellow him harder. He didn't want to see his face and reveal his emotions to that face he knew he hated from the dark and epitome of the black hole that was the evil space of his heart. But at this moment, he gritted and bit the hate, so that he could see just how much this bastard was a bastard.

"Yes. Basura means god. I was just saying that you're a god for being able to sleep through probably one of the most important events starting off your year at HMU." Said Ulquiorra, his voice unchanged.

That did it.

Grimmjow took his pillow from under his head and chugged it at the voice as he arose from the cover. Not knowing _exactly_ where Ulquiorra was in the room or what could be between them, but having the satisfaction that there was a possibility that that pillow could hopefully smash into his face, or better yet, knock him the **fuck** out.

As his eyes focused to the lighted room, he was a bit sour in the brain and eye to find that his target had caught the pillow with a single hand, and all though he couldn't see Ulquiorra's eyes, he could just _tell_ that the man had his eyes in that same, uncaring look from yesterday.

"Basura means fucking Trash! Did you really think I didn't fucking know that already?" growled Grimmjow at his roommate.

Ulquiorra politely threw the pillow back to Grimmjow as though it never happened. And with that same, uncaring, and seemingly unresponsive look, he replied,

"In all truth, **no**, but I just was seeing how stupid you would be in responding to it. I would even believe you had to remember that Basura meant trash after all that time it took you to throw the pillow at me."

Grimmjow growled even louder than last time. The comments were getting on his nerves. It was like he couldn't get ahead with this brat, but that's when he noticed something very, very different with his "friend", other than the fact his pajamas were now a white and green jumpsuit.

He had green make up on.

Like **_full_** on, tear drop emo make up that when Grimmjow first looked at it, he was actually pretty concerned from the sight, thinking he did something in his sleep or just now to cause the other's eyes to become grudge like. But then, when he noticed who it was whose eyes looked like they has a green tear line, he realized it would take much more than missing a deadline and throwing a pillow full force at a face for him to respond in really, _any_ way. Grimmjow felt himself laugh out loud. It seemed his body believed it was funnier than he thought it was.

Grimmjow threw a finger to the doll in human form. A laughing and mocking smile crossed his lips in full. "Ulquiorra, you're such a FAG! You have on FU-"

Ulquiorra calmly pointed to the left of him, to the nightstand of which a clock was placed on its surface. None of the comments Grimmjow said even fazed him in the slightest. Grimmjow shut up instantly, realizing it was pointless to try to entice him into anything; the bastard probably wouldn't give a damn what he said, so why waste his breath and get angry at something not worthy to get angry over? He looked over to the clock which the other was pointing at, which now held a bright red display of 8:56 AM.

"The orientation starts at nine a clock. If you are not there in time, your ID will be taken for a total of 5 days, in which days you will have to go back home due to the rules you, should have been notified of when receiving the card."

Ulquiorra turned his head to face Grimmjow head on. It was a slow turn, as if he really didn't have a care in the world. Grimmjow based it on the fact that he probably didn't, and could possibly know the school like the back of his hand even though they supposedly were both freshman at this colossus of a school.

"Goodbye. I, even I have to go by myself, will be there on time."

Ulquiorra, with that same, pale, and newly decorated face, walked out of the room like it was nothing, and as if he was walking down the street on any other day. Grimmjow roared as he ran for the bathroom to clean himself in the three minutes remaining. Like hell if he would be dirty _and_ looked down upon by a boy who probably painted his face in the mirror like it was a hobby. He brushed his teeth with one hand, stripping his bed clothes off with his less dominant left hand. Then when two minutes remained, he turned on the water and lathered up his washcloth, and began to wash his naked body. It wasn't like Ulquiorra would be coming back to see, and it wasn't like someone random as hell would be entering his room. Then, with that last minute, he quickly grabbed a grey sleeveless shirt and black shorts he had put in his suitcases in times he just felt like getting up and going to the gym.

9:00… well, at least he would smell nice, Grimmjow thought as he sprayed four quick dashes of _Pantera _cologne on his body. He ran out the door to his room, about to head back to the front desk to see if one of the Betas were there or _anyone_ for that matter who could help direct him to the freshman orientation. Then upon his entrance he would have to simply sweet talk whomever for being late.

He made sure he had his ID card in tow and shut the door, turning around to begin his sprint when he looked to his left seeing a still green eyed Ulquiorra standing as though he didn't care if he would be late and basically expelled from the school.

"Bastard! We have to hurry or both of our asses will be out of this school!"

Grimmjow began to run towards the desk, turning and preparing his body for a fully concentrated sprint. Then that's when Ulquiorra put a single hand on his shoulder, the first contact, rather, direct physical contact he had with the boy since he met him yesterday. In a sense he didn't know whether to be shocked or angry. But then he spoke, and Grimmjow soon realized the latter was a better feeling.

"It starts at 9:45. I was just making sure we had time to get there."

At that moment, through the numerous halls of HMU, an aggravated and heavily pissed roar could be heard throughout nearly all of the hallways.

* * *

The Orientation was simple. Nothing too special Grimmjow had thought as he stood alone in the crowd trying to leave the cramped room. He had been pissed during the start of it when Ulquiorra dropped him off at the entrance to the room and went wherever the hell he went inside, leaving Grimmjow to do as he pleased. All the big shots of the school had been there, and they each were basically 'pumping' up the school and informing freshmen of their up and growing life they will be able to call their own from taking courses at HMU.

But to Grimmjow, it was all talk. _Talking_ that was also known as boring, repetitive, predictable blabber. The most useful thing that he got out of the whole thing was that the class selections would be held on Monday, and then the selection would last the entire next week, and the classes would actually start on the next Monday after that.

So he had a week, a weekend, and the remaining of the current weekend with the insensitive bastard.

What the hell kind of life he had.

"Oi. Jaegerjaquez!"

Grimmjow turned, half expecting to see his emo-nesis fill his eyes with his jumpsuit. However, his eyes were occupied with a view of the tall, lanky male that he had met just yesterday. The male smiled again, in that same strange way, showing off the top row of his teeth proudly. He wasn't wearing that black and white getup he had on yesterday, but instead he was wearing a simple purple dress shirt with black jeans to match. He looked like a kid out of high school going for his first job interview.

"Uh, uuuh…. Nnoitra right? I would have never thought this was your first year. You looked too big, and acted too knowing to be here for the first time."

Nnoitra shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly and shoved his hands into his pockets. People were making their way out of the semi-auditorium faster; there was no longer any reason to stay in a cramped room with other people you didn't know. "Don't think it is now, either. I'm a second year, but it is just that I was looking for some new pussy to fuck. Freshmen chicks are the first to go '_oooooh_ _im soo lost, and sooooo far away from home, who could I turn to for support my father or high school boyfriend could never give to me!'_ It's so easy to tap that shit, it's ridiculous."

Grimmjow laughed out loud. This man was serious. He saw as the other taller man was constantly looking around as if his eyes were searching for something, and they were serious as if they had been sent a mission directly from god. Grimmjow smiled as he realized that Nnoitra did not stutter a single time in his current claim to fame. But then he noticed that Nnoitra's eye caught _something_, since he was squinting apparently very hard in a direction Grimmjow knew held people since he knew he had his eyes in that direction just a few minutes before.

"_Daaaaaamn. _Now those are two sets of breasts I would not mind to have on my platter. And fuck, one of them has even them fucking exposed half way. Damn they got me mixing my words up, they are just so god damned **_big_**! But her friend ain't anything to scoff at, both of em looks like they've tied in a dry t-shirt contest for first place..."

Then when he had started squinting at the chicks, Grimmjow believed Nnoitra had begun to undress them with his eyes, since he was staring so god damned hard. Even though the conversation had been a bit one-sided, Grimmjow didn't mind, since valued women a little too much to speak about them, even when they would never hear it, so directly blunt and dirty. He believed was degrading, disgusting, and dishonorable. He would fuck the shit out of a chick for a one night stand, but he wouldn't walk up to her and be like "ey bitch, _suck_ my fuck stick." He believed in sweet talking and getting the girl to want to be in that position to give him what he wanted, not some prick trying to get some for the night. Nnoitra's language wasn't affecting him though surprisingly, and he even wanted to see who the hell he was talking about, since all the chicks that he supposed could have been the ones he was talking about were alone, and if he saw two together, their breasts were nothing, and should not have Nnoitra talking about them like that.

Then Nnoitra clicked his teeth, as if he had something in mind, like a plan of what to say to these chicks to make them his next "fresh meat". But to his surprise, Nnoitra sharply turned his face on him.

"Hey Jack, (Grimmjow guessed it was a play on his last name), isn't that bastard talking over there to them that guy who brought you here?"

That did it. As if by magic, his eyes instantly found who Nnoitra was talking about. Yep. A Green and white outlined jumpsuit, and with that still marked face, it was definitely Ulquiorra. But now the question was how the hell and how the **_fuck_** was he talking to these two girls he apparently was getting both of their numbers at the same god damned time.

Upon a second look, Nnoitra wasn't exaggerating in the least about these two.

The lighter one of the two girls had a peach-cream skin tone and wore a color scheme of green and white, just like Ulquiorra, except for the face that her clothes were a lot more spandex like than Ulquiorra's. It was skin tight leggings covering her whole leg, with what from the distance between them looked like a raggedly cut skirt covering her pelvis, and a ruggedly cut shawl across her shoulders and falling onto her breasts and the tight white shirt she was wearing. Her green hair and the odd red vector shape on her face seemed normal in conjunction with the rest of her appearance. Then the other girl he was talking to, a dark skinned girl, had odd markings on her face, and left little to imagination. While her tight navy blue jeans was nothing to scoff at, her sky blue and white low cut and laced long sleeved shirt could not be described better. It barely crossed that line from bra to shirt. In fact, even from this distance, Grimmjow could swear he could see half of _both_ her boobs popping out of her shirt. Then, with her arms tucked snugly under her breasts, and that blond hair of hers falling into the right places, it was just that much more of a vivid display to those watching, which Grimmjow noticed, was more than just Nnoitra and himself. And they all had the same look, that same, fantastically confused look on their face, with probably the same question that Grimmjow had in his mind stated in his mind for Ulquiorra approximately two minutes ago.

How the **_fuck_** was he talking to these two girls and got **_both_** their numbers at the same god damned time?

Grimmjow figured while he was an insensitive bastard, hot chicks loved that, _immensely. _Grimmjow was even beginning to form a routine of being insensitive in his head to see if it picked up any chicks of that caliber for himself.

Oh, that and wearing weird ass make up on his face.

"Wow Nnoitra. I guess that bastard has more game than I thought he did. But yeah, that's the guy, who just by the way, is my roommate I've had to fucking put up with more than I would like to in the time I've known him." Said Grimmjow through clenched teeth. And it had been true. The more he knew about the guy the more and more he grew to hate him. And it wasn't just normal periodical hate, it was a full on, raging _loathe_, in his mind's view of the boy.

"That's your fucking roommate!?? Hell yeah! Then I've got a chance! Come on Jack, time to strike a home run." Grimmjow didn't grasp the concept until Nnoitra began to roughly pulled, obviously wanting to interact with the three before they parted. Grimmjow wasn't too thrilled about that aspect of that, because then he would have to deal with more of his roommate, and from experience, he really, really didn't feel like dealing more of his unresponsive asshole-ness.

But a miracle happened as they approached.

The dark skinned one with the half-to the world- chest said something to the other two, causing the peach skinned girl to laugh obnoxiously, and Ulquiorra to smile.

Wait. Smile?

"Oh hey there, I was just over there with my friend, and we saw you two over here and realized you're my friend's friend, so I was asking why don't **_we_** be friends?" Nnoitra said, giving that odd front tooth smile he loved giving to not only Grimmjow apparently.

Nnoitra didn't know Ulquiorra, but Grimmjow did. He kept quiet though, wondering exactly how this would all play out. Now Grimmjow didn't care at all for the girls being there or talking to Ulquiorra even, however he didn't want to be labeled as a bad guy either being with Nnoitra and all. But he wasn't good at being quite. Not since Kindergarten.

"Basura, you are no longer el Basura. I believe your friend here is worse than you are."

Grimmjow laughed at that, really he honestly laughed at that. He could expect no less of a comment from his constant aggravator. And so he just shrugged his shoulders, he was really trying to stay out of it. If his beliefs became true, Nnoitra would ruin his chances with any of the girls, and Grimmjow might just be able to keep one of them for himself while Ulquiorra took his pick.

"Oh? So I'm _trash_ am I?" Nnoitra grabbed for Ulquiorra's shirt as he verbally announced that he knew a bit of Spanish as well, allowing Grimmjow the ability to see what he had done to Ulquiorra just the night before. While he was still playing watcher man, Grimmjow knew in his soul that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what, but if Ulquiorra was strong enough to deal with Grimmjow, then Grimmjow thought he might put up a fight with Nnoitra, who's attitude made it seem like he knew how to fight at least enough to get himself out of a number of boyfriends of the girls he probably had sex with. And if both Nnoitra and Ulquiorra got expelled, then hell, Grimmjow would be having a new roommate, and a shot at both the chicks.

But then it just occurred to him in the back of his mind, as he was watching Ulquiorra being lifted higher into the air.

This morning, Ulquiorra wasn't trying to embarrass him... he was just trying to make sure he didn't miss orientation. Even after he had roared loud enough to cause more than a single person to stop in their tracks, Ulquiorra just stood there, waiting till he was done ranting, then silently began to lead the way.

This bastard had the ability to care. And recently it appeared he learned to smile too.

Grimmjow's mind was ripped from his mental sketchpad and back to the present when he heard a large "smack" sound. While Grimmjow half expected the impact to have been caused by Ulquiorra, he was even more stunned when he saw that the green haired girl had been the one to release Ulquiorra from Nnoitra's grip with a slap. Nnoitra obviously didn't like her action, but then he didn't even have time to react as the dark skinned girl stepped forward with an unseen speed and jabbed Nnoitra a single time in his stomach. Brought to his knees, while holding his stomach in pain, Nnoitra looked up at the two, his glare dipped with hate.

"_Bitc-" –_**crack-**

Grimmjow's mouth opened wide as both of the girls found a way to make their _nicely_ matching white heels slam into Nnoitra's face as he tried to insult them in a final stroke of glory. The impact from their kicks together was so forceful and strong, that he now lay on his back. People gathered around, more stunned than Grimmjow, and watched Nnoitra as he was apparently fighting to keep conscious.

The girls walked up on either side of him on the ground, and stood proudly, as if the whole of womanhood was behind their luscious bodies, and stared him down coldly. It was the dark one who spoke first to his body shaking.

"_I, Harribel, was not raised to be nobody's _bitch**_, bitch._**_"_

"And nor the hell was I, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, **_punk_**."

The caramel skinned one, now Harribel, turned to the other, ignoring the body that was slowly losing the battle for consciousness. She simply stared, directly reminding Grimmjow of the way that Ulquiorra stared at him.

"Girl. Why you say yo full name?"

"I dunno!" Neliel said that with a smile and a happy, happy laugh. Grimmjow was impressed. These bitc- **_girls_** weren't just pretty faces, if the people surrounding Nnoitra's body with open mouths could say anything. They began to make their way back to where Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were standing, obviously ignoring the eyes that seemed to follow every movement that they made.

Before they got close enough to hear Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Grimmjow leaned over slightly to Ulquiorra, keeping his eyes on the dangerous vixens approaching.

"So, these are your friends eh? Where you pick these ones up from?"

Ulquiorra turned to face him, and for the second time of knowing him, it seemed that he lightened up.

"Yeah, Tia Harribel and Neliel… you know the rest. But yes, these are my friends, and we have to leave. I will see you in the room later."

Although Ulquiorra hadn't had said it directly, it was clear that he didn't want Grimmjow talking to these two girls, regardless of the fact he was in no place, nor was he of any importance to do so. Grimmjow would find a way to investigate this mess if it killed him, and he knew he wouldn't let something as foolish as this end, or even temporarily pause, his life. And so, he let Ulquiorra believe he had his way, and stood there, heading over to Nnoitra to try to bring him back to consciousness, or to begin dragging him to the nurse that Ulquiorra had shown him the directions to on the way to orientation.

"_Just you wait, you little bastard._"

* * *

Swipe, Swipe, -whirr- -click-. Grimmjow was now used to the double-swipe method of opening doors. He even preferred it to single swiping in the one day he had to do it, finding it to be oddly cool to be swiping a piece of magnetized plastic down a reader twice for admittance to nearly anywhere in the school, almost even the bathroom.

This time when he opened the door, he was faced with Ulquiorra in his underwear, makeup gone from his face. This time, his underwear was a pair of boxers that looked big enough to be shorts, and on them held pictures of green orange bats on a black background of material. And based on the fact that he didn't really notice any bulge, Grimmjow guessed Mr. Schiffer here didn't have an appendage worthy of bragging. Also, from the looks of things, he had just gotten out of the shower, but not _just_ out, since Grimmjow certainly didn't see the water dripping off the shorter boy as he had yesterday. He was just, in his underwear, texting on his phone, to what Grimmjow supposed to be one of, if not both, of the girls.

He looked up at Grimmjow, who had just finished roaming around the school to become better acquainted with the school after he had dealt with the boy that the nurse told him had 'overreacted' since he didn't have any real physical indication of an attack. Nnoitra began cursing, and dragged himself out of the nurse's office and headed off to what Grimmjow presumed to be his room, pissed. Grimmjow looked over his roommate again, who was not embarrassed in the least that he was only wearing boxers.

"Hey small dick emo fag, who are you talking to? Your new bitches?"

"Oh. So you are so gay that you're looking for my penis? Ok. **_Homo_** perv, I'm going to sleep, so do not wake me up for a stupid reason."

Grimmjow looked at him, as if he had just spoken devil's magic, both angry at the counter insult, and his following words. He quickly turned to the clock, whose display proudly stated a 7:37 pm. So why the he be forced to act like it was normal? And he wasn't a pervert, and like fuck if he was gay, but he Grimmjow knew he would feel even more retarded if Ulquiorra chose to respond to any more of his degrading comments towards the barely clothed man.

"What the hell? It is only 7:38 pm. Don't you go to sleep later? From your attitude you would be the one to stay up until sunrise."

"No. I sleep because it is said the more hours you sleep the less time you need to rest because you can utilize more time of the day if you wake up early. Please remember _who_ woke up _whom_ this morning."

Grimmjow looked at him as though he had stated more devil's magic, and even more blasphemy. So the only reason why he went to sleep was to be able to do more during the day? Wow. But then again, the boy had been up and ready before he woke up Grimmjow, and not only that, but he had been dressed and had time to spare. It was though he was contemplating when to go and knew at what time he should wake Grimmjow up. And since HMU still had a lot for Grimmjow to discover and explore, he might as well try Ulquiorra's method to success.

"So... What time should I go to bed?"

Ulquiorra looked truly puzzled, as though he hadn't expected Grimmjow to say anything in the category of agreeing. And now he thought about it, putting the phone down next to his pillow. He snuggled himself into his pillows, still calculating the time Grimmjow should try to go to bed.

"10:15. And I'll wake you up at 7."

Grimmjow walked into the bathroom and began to take off his simplistic clothes. He hopped into the shower, letting his mind wonder around the topic of what could possibly happen this year at HMU. He also made a mental note to call and check up on his mother before she found the school and ripped it apart, looking for him. Not having a cell phone, but instead a nice car, seemed very, very ironic.

Then he thought of what he should do on his Sunday while he washed his hair with shampoo. He processed and looked over a plan in his mind until he knew exactly what he would do tomorrow. However, to achieve that plan, he needed to wake up early.

He would find out more to what made his seemingly inhuman roommate _tick_.

So he cut off the water and stepped out of the shower, making sure to go over his plan twice. _Yes. _tomorrow would be a big day

* * *

_-click-_

_"uuhghhgh whadat happendedd?" _

_"Nothing Grimmjow. Go back to sleep. That's what I'm doing."_

_"mmhsmhkay…"_

_And with that short, yet existent conversation, the door to their room shut at 12:00 AM._

An: woot woot chapter 2. I hope you get what's happening. And if you don't… I'm sorry.

Hey, tell me if you would like the next chapter following Grimmjow like the last two, or if you want me to do a chapter following Ulquiorra.

And: GRIMMJOW DOES NOT HAVE ON HIS TEAL EYE SHADOW, AND HASN'T HAD IT ON LAST CHAPTER EITHER.

REVIEW. Review….. Review REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW. I got 8 last time. I wonder how many this time .

So here is a graduation story, from me.

_I just graduated right, and my parents got me a nice big cake with black and green frosting. Now if you have never had a heavily frosted store-bought cake, those colors can make it taste an awfully different than what it's supposed to be. Now being the human that I was, I ate this piece of cake covered a surplus of that black icing till that piece I cut for myself was gone from my plate to my mouth. Now the green icing was okay, it was just the black icing was nothing I would like to try over and over again, (the aftertaste was about as pleasant as something I'd rather not swallow.). And so when I ate the large piece in full (you have to understand, I cut it with a lot of black on it, because I wasn't sure if the icing was going to taste bad since I love extra icing, and I took a gamble), but shortly after I gagged, spitting up just spit, but just spit none the less. However the spit that came forth from my mouth was blue, and it was pretty interesting to be able to spit out blue, no matter how many times you're able to to do it. But tell me why, I was at my sink, being retarded and spitting it out, trying to coat the whole sink in blue, when my mom walks in on it, and she's like OMG MY BABY, HOPSITAL! E.R.! NOW!_

_It was hilarious. _


	3. Mastermind

AN: This chapter was brought to you by no sleep. Get it today! Well THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! OMG.!

horsesrulee12 –well here is your CPR!

CS-hehe thanks, I hope you enjoy round 3 :D

Phony- Your review made me enjoy the fact I write. No lie. Made me happy in the darkness of my heart.

crazykk2 –I love that part too. I think there will be a little more of that in the future too :D

Lo7 – in that cae, ima keep it with Grimmy for a little bit longer.

SammerX3 – I have to say, your reviews gave me shots of energy, no lie. I mean when I am tired, all I had to do was reread your reviews, and I was ready to go again. heres another chapter! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did writing it

ThierryMyst –I got so much satisfaction from writing that, you have no idea.

DarkYaoiFairy -Heck yeah! I do it so people like you can read it!

ChiharuSato22 -Thank you beyond reason for being the first to review last chapter. It's that first review that's a big relief for me, lets me know that people still are reading, and enjoying my story, and not only that, but this time it was a chunky review, a type of review I love the most. Thanks a bunch :D

**Rated M** for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: this series isn't mine. Please don't confuse my act of fandom with an act of infringement. I love bleach; I don't claim it as mine however.

**YAOI**. Not lots in the beginning but when it rains, it will flood.

* * *

Chapter 3: **_Mastermind_**

Grimmjow woke up to the smell of breakfast. Now, Grimmjow didn't say food for a reason. Whoever had made this assortment of edible items obviously wasn't doing anything or making anything random. He could smell Pancakes, waffles, and even sausages coming from only god knows where. In his mind Grimmjow was preparing himself for the disappointment, seeing as to the fact that he would probably never be able to taste such a meal.

"Get up trash. Or I will throw your portion away."

That brought Grimmjow out of his hazy state of sleep and consciousness. Though the world was hazy at first, with a couple more blinks, and the ability to move, he quickly found the source of the smell, and it was coming directly from the kitchen in their room, the shared room being with Ulquiorra. And there was no way in hell that being of that name would ever make him food like this, so it must have been a dream. Grimmjow probably decided he should go back to sleep in this dream state and wake up for real, It was probably time for him to get up anyway. As he began his decent back to the ground, he saw dream Ulquiorra come over to his bed with a plate of delicious smelling food, as if this was going to turn into some weird food-related wet dream.

"You are not dreaming. You have till the count of 4 to get this plate from me, or I will dump it on your face."

That proved it. Whether this was a dream or not, Grimmjow particularly knew that Ulquiorra's words weren't to be taken lightly. He quickly reached up and grabbed the plate that was held over his head, the threat seriously would have been done if he had not responded. The temperature from the porcelain dish seeped into his fingers, causing him to curse at what should have been a dream. His eyes opened once more as he looked down at his plate held in front of him, surprised at was forcibly offered unto his person.

This looked really good. The food was all lined up, and the syrups didn't touch the eggs or bacon. And it looked like a tower of Waffle and pancakes had made its way onto the center of the plate. The presentation of the meal was actually something Grimmjow would have expected to see on some high class, fancy ass restaurant.

Ulquiorra, upon relief of the dish from his possession, calmly walked away, going back to what Grimmjow presumed to be his own meal. All though from what Grimmjow saw, it wasn't nearly as neat, nor did it look as untouched as his meal was. It was something that wasn't prepared to be shared.

Which means Ulquiorra actually did something in the name of Grimmjow.

The Fuck?

"What the fuck is in this food Ulquiorra? Some kind of poison so that you can have a better roommate?"

"As you eat, I recommend you call your mother. She called our room looking for you. Something about not calling her and telling her if you were safe."

**_SHIT_**

Carefully, but with the speed of a bat out of hell, he picked up his plate, his body, and the utensils on his bed, and shot for the room's phone. He stuffed some food into his mouth, loving the brief seconds he had to enjoy such a delicious meal before a ring could be heard on the phone. Grimmjow sat in the wooden seat,

**_"Ring, Ring Ring."_**

**_"Ulquiorra?"_**

"Uh no… It's Grijow mommy"

Maybe, just _maybe_ if he baby talked, he could get out of what he knew would be coming.

**"Oh, hi baby, is that boy Ulquiorra anywhere near you?"**

Grimmjow looked back in the other boy's direction. He was perched in his chair, unfazed by anything the world could possibly throw at him. Grimmjow began to get sick from remembering the stoic state of his roommate, almost long enough to almost forget that he was on the phone.

"Uh no mom… but if you want to sp-

**"BOY. IF you EVER leave me hanging like you did, I WILL march my tanned ass up to your college, WHOOP that ASS, and UNROLL that ass in one fell swoop."**

"But mom I-"

**"Did I say I was finished talking? Interrupt me one mo time, and I will make that statement I just released from my mouth a reality. Don't play with me boy."**

"Yes mom."

**"Good boy. You're lucky Ulquiorra picked up the phone with some manners, and he was even telling me you made a friend. I am glad my little boy is having fun so far, keep it up for mommy. I gotta go, you did call me at seven in the morning. I'm still shocked at how early you're awake. You must really like that school… just be safe, all right? Good Bye."**

**::Click::**

Robin Jaegerjaquez.

A fierce woman. A **_very_** fierce woman.

Grimmjow shook his head from the close encounter, soaking up all that his mother said. But then he replayed certain words, and then he realized something that he should have realized earlier. With widened eyes, he turned to Ulquiorra, whom had just finished his meal. The boy was fully dressed, and he had on a nice black and green dress shirt that made Grimmjow a little uncomfortable.

It looked nice on him, and Grimmjow really wanted to say it.

Why the hell had he been labeled a pervert! Now if he said something like that, Ulquiorra would have more ammo at his disposal. But in reality, all he wanted to say that if he could, he would borrow it.

Anyway, he finished off the meal in front of him; he didn't want it to get cold in the next section of what he was going to do.

"Ulquiorra. When did you speak to my mother?"

Ulquiorra patted his mouth politely with his napkin, before putting both his and Grimmjow's dishes into the sink to be washed. He cleaned the tables, and then he responded to the inquisitor behind him, at his own pace, letting Grimmjow's patience wear on thin.

"Last night, after you slept. She called angrily, and I calmed her down, and at the same time introduced myself as your roommate. She warned me about you, and proved she can be quite entertaining and polite. I have to go now, so don't speak to me."

Grimmjow listened with hard ears until the last sentence was spoken. This wasn't what he had expected… Ulquiorra leaving out of nowhere! Ulquiorra made his way past the chair, but then Grimmjow's reflexes worked his body instead of what he wanted to do.

He threw an arm around the boy's waist, and from the successive pull, Ulquiorra was taken by such a surprise that his footing was lost, and he was forced to sit down directly onto Grimmjow's open lap.

Something of a whimper and a moan left Ulquiorra's lips, a soft and barely audible whisper, but it was loud enough that Grimmjow's ears were blessed from the sound. It made Grimmjow want to do a little more than just sit on each others lap.

But that thought was flattened. Grimmjow wasn't gay.

No.

"Thanks… _uh_.. For the breakfast."

Ulquiorra didn't respond, he just turned a shade of very slight shade of red, barely even noticeable, but enough to where Grimmjow took it that way. Then Ulquiorra began to struggle, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he broke out of the grasp. Growling, he let him go, and he resumed his path to the door.

He opened it, preparing to leave Grimmjow to his business when the door shut right in front of face. Ignoring it like it never happened, he tried to open the door again, and again, only to find it pushed shut before he could even move.

"Stop this foolishness Grimmjow."

"No. YOU stop ignoring me and acting like your high and mighty! You're not even facing me! Yet you cook me fucking breakfast, you talk to my mother, and you fucking wake me up. Make up your god damned mind whether you want to be nice to me or mean to me Dammit!"

Ulquiorra turned to him, and at the same time opened the door with his movements. He had opened it completely, before he leaned over to Grimmjow's ear, letting his lips set near centimeters to his earlobe.

"**_no_**."

it was soft, but powerful, and Grimmjow could do nothing as he slipped out of the door, an shut it with a slam before disappearing from all of his senses.

"Damn you Ulquiorra."

* * *

_Bastard_, Grimmjow thought as he walked down the main lane of the school, heading for the information desk. This was the first step in his grand plan to affect Ulquiorra in the way that he could easily piss Grimmjow the fuck off.

"I do _NOT_"

"Yes you do."

"I do **_NOT_**"

"Uh, yes _you_ do."

"I do **_NOT_**"

"Um, for the umpteenth time, yes **_ya_** do."

Grimmjow approached the desk cautiously, not wanting to give his position away. If curiosity killed the cat then he was as good as murdered. He recognized the second voice, it had to be one of the twins, that happy one. Beta was his name if Grimmjow remembered correctly. He neared the pair, getting a good look at them both, who weren't even paying attention to the outside world as they continued their conversation. Grimmjow didn't even have to hide, since they were so into the conversation.

"Look Syazel. I know you have some cabinet issues, but you gotta admit when you got a crush on someone, okay? Or else it might eat you up inside later in life when you realize the truth."

"Dammit, why did I have to get stuck with an imbecile like you!? Why the hell isn't your brother here keeping you company, If I knew you were going to be this way I would have traded shifts with someone! Or hell even better, I would have quit!"

"Oh shush. You just don't want to admit the possibility do you? You're a genius or at least a smart ass; I think you realize yourself that you like Jiruga."

"For the eight time, I'm not fucking **Gay**."

"Really? Then why the hell do you know not only all the songs, but the damn lyrics to Jeffrey Star? As well as top model… oh and Madonna."

"Hey! No! You like them too! You could name them as well!"

"Actually no. I hate Madonna, I like only one song from Top model, and Jeffrey star makes me gag."

Grimmjow noted the shock on the other man's face.

"How could you! How DARE you!"

"Oh shut up, it was just to get trying to get you say "I'm gay" openly, without saying it. When we were at that café and you said that, you do realize a number of people heard you and started looking at ya differently."

"Bastard! I should STRan- oh. Who are **_you_**?"

It was the turning of heads, both heads, in his direction that made Grimmjow aware of his position. He looked behind him, cursing that he was in fact the only person that could the target of these words. He walked up, thinking of a game plan, he would have to word his wishes carefully, he didn't want to seem like he was actually using the information for a different purpose.

"Hi Grimmjow-san! Need anything done?

"Uh yeah. My friend I met yesterday left her purse at the orientation. I want to give it back, but I don't know her room number."

"I don't believe you."

Grimmjow had to control his facial features, or he would have instantly scowled at the pinkie. In this situation, playing it cool was necessary, or else he might not be able to get past this phase.

"Why not? Because the one time someone's telling the truth, you don't want to hear it?"

Yep, that caused a flinch. Maybe pinkie didn't realize that he was there the entire time. In reality, Grimmjow was wondering what was going on in that head of his, after all, he must be wondering just how much Grimmjow had heard.

"Look Pinkie, I'm not trying to cut you deep or anything like that. I'm actually really trying to return this girls purse. I just can't be walking with it in my hands, you know?"

The pink haired man probably thought this was a form of threat, or even a reason to follow Grimmjow's orders. A hate seemed to seep through his features, and he said his words dripped and laced with poisonous intent.

"_What is her Name_?"

Grimmjow let a smile break across his lips, showing the obvious win to his opponent. This was too easy, but then he should take life easier and expect to get a break every now and then. If the whole plan ran along this smoothly, he would have Ulquiorra running ramped through his fingers just like he wanted.

"Neliel Tu-"

"-Oderschvank. Room 3333 in the western wing."

"Thanks Beta, I think I can find my way on my own, no need to send your friend with me."

Grimmjow turned and began to walk away, when he head a pretty deep laugh and chuckle come from the area that could only be behind him. The pitch of it did in fact make him cringe, even if it was just a little bit.

"I hope this all goes well for you Grimmjow, I hope you get what you're planning to… but remember, Karma is an unbiased bitch."

Grimmjow paid him little mind. He decided it was better to put this behind him rather than make it a bigger deal than it was worth. If he stayed, then he might just change his mind about what he was going to do, after all it was close to being done anyway.

But he now trusted the bubbly Beta a little less then he initially planned to.

* * *

3333. Western wing. This was it. Phase 2 of his plan.

A deep breath. This step was crucial.

-knock- -knock-

no answer.

-knock- -knock-

"Shut the fuck up you two idiots, or the RA will hear your ass!"

"Uh, this isn't a RA, this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

There was a shuffling of feet, and then a short pause, following by the opening of a door. In a flurry of movements he couldn't quite comprehend, he was pulled to the room, then he was tied to what he guessed was a chair, arms tied behind his back. He opened his eyes, letting them roam around the new environment, realizing something was very very wrong.

He was surrounded. Literally. He could count a total of seven people in total, all looking dead at him, with no hope for his release. Then, a figure strode forward, letting her green hair lightly flap at her tight jeans and short shirt.

"You're that kid that was with that punk, aren't you. What do you want, and make it quick because I'm not in the mood for bullshit; we were actually having a good time before you showed up."

A shorter figure rose to back her up, opening her mouth, probably telling him to get the fuck out. But then, a chocolate hand grabbed her shoulder quickly, and when the girl saw that it was Harribel, she seemed to instantly be pacified.

"No Apache. This _is_ her room."

Grimmjow looked around him. All of these females, all though they all were of a "hot" value was very intimidating. Hell, even the two guys to the back of him holding him down to the chair felt like they could be a threat. But he had to decided what to say, and fast… or this would be more trouble than its worth.

"Neliel and Tia, I would like to talk with you two alone. Seriously."

The instant he said it, he should have expected a reaction, however he wasn't prepared for the onslaught and the loud/resonating NO that came from every person in the room other than the two being asked to meet him in private. The one whom had been silenced now opened her mouth, not caring for the warning that Harribel had just told her to heed.

"HELL NO. We all heard what your friend did to their friend, and I bet you're just as low if you hang out with him."

The other chocolate, more caramel though than chocolate, colored girl then answered her body and clothing accenting her curves quite well.

"Like Apache said, Hell no. I would never leave my girl with the likes of you. Ugh. I **_hate_** men like you."

"Leave. All of you."

All those in the room turned to Harribel, shocked. The girl had said it so fiercely; the three girls in front of her looked at each other before angrily stomping out the door saying that "they would be back in 30 minutes".

The two guys that had been standing behind him looked at the girls leave, staring at Neliel before she nodded her head, sending them off as well. They left with stride, but before they walked out the door, they turned to face Grimmjow in full.

"If you hurt Neliel Tu Oderschvank, we will kill you."

Their faces were still comical, even with such a serious statement, but that didn't make Grimmjow think that they were less serious than they wanted him to think. He had to keep an eye out for them buggers; they looked like the type to be like they would be the type to play pranks constantly on those they didn't like. And something told Grimmjow that they didn't have him on their nice list. The door shut with number of clicks, and the three of them were alone in Neliel's room.

"Speak."

"Okay, okay, I'm just trying to learn more about Ulquiorra, that's all."

"Why? You're his room mate, aren't you? Shouldn't you learn about him all by yourself?"

"He's being a bastard and won't open up. I needed some help or else this thing between us won't go away."

Both girls raised an eye brow instantly, and paused in their inquiry. It took a second for Grimmjow to realize just what that statement could mean. His face exploded with shock and disgust, he really didn't want to come up as the "gay pervert" all over again.

"No! No! It's not like that! He just randomly decided to be a bastard to me, and then he wants to act like he's my friend. And at the same time, he acts so emotionless it pisses me the **fuck** off. I want to make him more human and make living here easier, especially since I have to see him like every day."

"Uh huh."

"That doesn't really say anything, why should we help you?"

"Well you are his friends, right? Then you should see how weird he acts. Wouldn't you like it if he could laugh and get angry like a normal person, and not call random people humans, or even worse, trash?"

The two girls looked at one another in concern and decision. They nodded. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

"Fine. All I will tell you is that he is a Trisexual."

"And I can tell you he loves to be held… for long times."

There was a pause, the only happy one in the room being Neliel. Grimmjow blankly looked at his captors. He guessed they missed the point.

"I'm not looking for fucking relationship advice! I'm looking at how I can get under his skin!"

"Too bad."

Before Grimmjow could complain any more, he was untied and thrown into the hallway, where the exited people had been waiting, and intently listening to their conversation. They probably were at the door before it was launched open, spying on them to the best of their ability.

"_uh_…"

"I don't care. I'm leaving anyway."

He could feel the numerous pairs of eyes on his back, but that didn't stop him from walking off. Looks like he would just have to take a different approach to the matter than he had initially had planned to. But no fret, it would still all according to his plan. Lots of time had been wasting, and it was now close to bed time, and he should probably be heading back to the room anyway.

At least now he had some ammunition to fire.

He just hope that the shot would hit.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE…. REVIEW. Makes me write another chapter.

And yeah Next Chapter will have yaoi in it. Period. I don't know how far, but it prolly will be an opening to something much thicker and plot driven.

Sorry if this chapter sucks, I was kinda out of it. Hopefully a Beta will pick this chapter off of its feet…

Someone… please beta this chapter…. I would love you.

and after looking at the preview i think i might go back and add more stuff to this chapter before i finish it..


	4. Sex on the Beach

CS- thank you for actually liking the mother of which Robin is. She I based off of my own mother, so it wasn't hard to come up with her character.

NegativeEffects- HEY! Draw it! Tell other people to! Do that, and I promise I will do another chapter in your honor!!! D: and ah, that part was delicious to write… oh so delicious. :D

Ghost of the Darkness-hah thanks so much XD. I appreciate it, really I do. And if the story gets to chapter 5, then you will know exactly what Ulquiorra does at midnight. ;D

crazykk2- thanks for getting excited. I was excited to write that part of the chapter, since I believe getting pulled into a room and tied up when a number of people were in it, I would be very, very confused.

kiniro no hana- woah thank's for the hella nice comment =D I apreciado.

horsesrulee12 – and here have what you've been waiting for.

pokochou - :D woot! But I love Grimmjow's mommy D: and her attitude will be explained in the future, I swear! And yeah… he was a good mommy's boy xD

amarië- thank you so much, keep reviewing, and more chapters will be made :D

ThierryMyst- hehe Syazel actually will have his shot at love later in fic, it's going to get quite Epic in the future.

DarkYaoiFairy – hell yes to i.n.d.e.p.e.n.d.e.n.t mothers. Makes the world go round. And no YOUR amazing for reviewing.

**Rated M** for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: this series isn't mine. Please don't confuse my act of fandom with an act of infringement. I love bleach; I don't claim it as mine however.

**YAOI**. Not lots in the beginning but when it rains, it will flood.

**AN:** I just, just might rename all the titles after exotic alcoholic beverages.

* * *

Chapter four: **Sex on the beach**

It was still Sunday, and Grimmjow had time left to enact out his plan to get under Ulquiorra's skin. He had originally thought that Neliel and Harribel could have give him some dirt, like he peed when he saw a spider or something not anything retarded like_ "he likes long walks on the beach" _what the fuck were they thinking? Grimmjow wanted to give Ulquiorra a long lasting and faithful relationship? Hell no. He was planning to get under his skin and make him squirm, just as he had done and made Grimmjow shake with anger ever since he met them.

-swip-swip-

He had completely accustomed to the double swiping required to open his room door. Looking around, he saw Ulquiorra on the bed, a bit of green smudges on his face from what Grimmjow could think was remnants of make up. Grimmjow never got to ask why the hell he wore it, and he was going to get around to it some point or another. Upon another glance, Grimmjow realized that the boy was only in his underwear, once again a bulge not being too noticeable. But then again, it could have been an optical illusion of flatness brought by the black and white stripes going down the underwear he had been currently wearing.

_He must really have a small dick or something_

"I'm taking my shower Ulquiorra. Don't bother me."

"Why would I bother a pervert like you any? Not like you have anything I would want."

Grimmjow smiled as he undressed, his back turned to Ulquiorra. Yes, his plan would prove good if Ulquiorra still had the image of Grimmjow being perverted in his mind first and foremost. Grimmjow almost felt sorry for what he was going to do.

Almost.

Without missing a beat, Grimmjow jumped into the shower, and washed quickly, wanting to make sure that he was finished before Ulquiorra got a chance to fall asleep. Grimmjow then wrapped himself in a towel and left the bathroom, wondering into the sleeping area of which Ulquiorra had been lying. Without so much as a warning, Grimmjow dropped his towel and even though Ulquiorra had been looking at him from the corner of his eye, his book became ever more so enticing as he refused to let his eyes fall off of the pages of the book titled "Tangerine". He even crossed his legs to show how uninterested he was in Grimmjow revealing himself, completely turning his body away from the teal haired man. Grimmjow smiled as he also watched the other man as he squatted down, bare and naked, to the bottom left drawer. As he pulled open the forbidden compartment, he had a ludicrous grin spread across his face as he reached into the drawer, pulling out ones that had a Jaguar print to them. He slid them on, covering his once exposed length, the boxer briefs hugging tightly to his body. He almost cursed as he slid into them, but he had to make sure he had them completely on before he spoke.

"Ugh, I ran out of Underwear, so I borrowed a pair of yours, okay?"

That did it.

Ulquiorra threw his book to the wall, causing it to slide past the beds and down to the floor, completely disregarding it as an object that could be damaged. He then so quickly jumped down to the ground, Grimmjow was surprised that he didn't hear that impact of him hitting the floor and walking up to him… It was as if he practiced being a ninja every night or something. However, as he quickly approached, looking downwards at the package that had made its way into his personal underwear, his face became more and more demonic. Grimmjow almost stepped back in fear, but now wasn't the time to be afraid. He knew well what he had done, and he had done it for a very specific reason.

**_"Take them off. Now." _**

Ulquiorra's voice could make a normal man release sounds of fear instantly, lucky Grimmjow was expecting something of a similar tone, or else he would have. He placed his thumbs at the rim of the Jaguar prints, which now Grimmjow honestly enjoyed how they felt upon his skin. He slowly began to lower them, looking directly at Ulquiorra as he did so. He noticed that Ulquiorra was actually paying attention to what he was doing, and his eyes had become somewhat lighter as he looked down at Grimmjow's expositive side.

"Ulquiorra I didn't know you were a perv too… and that tone is kind of kinky.."

Ulquiorra flushed at the face, but didn't blush. He just turned around and began to head back for the bed, beginning not to even care that the man was in fact wearing his priceless underwear. Grimmjow smiled. But he wouldn't let it stop there. There was also anger in those words. An anger that Grimmjow had felt for the other quite often. Only one sentence of discomfort wouldn't give Grimmjow the satisfaction he wanted. So before Ulquiorra could even make a single more step, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and inserted his thumbs into the elastic band of fabric that was encircling Ulquiorra's waist. He quickly began to slide it downwards, leaning over to whisper in Ulquiorra's ear as he spoke.

"I'll take them off if you let me take yours off."

Ulquiorra's face became red, but Grimmjow wasn't sure if it was from anger, or something. There was no way he could be enjoying this, could he? A man behind him, making such an abrupt attempt on his ass, really? Was Ulquiorra that wanting? But at the same time, doing this to Ulquiorra, and making himself sound as sexy as possible was doing something to him as well. He could feel himself stiffening past the jaguar print, and thought that it was only because he was thinking of past times he was getting so hard from saying "kinky", and "off". He never even thought about a guy, so why would he now?

Then, before he could stop it from happening, his hardened length began to press against Ulquiorra's half clothed opening, since he had been successful in pulling down his striped underwear half way. But no longer had it been pressed, and he was silently cursing himself for letting his body get so bothered by this all. Ulquiorra had launched himself to the bed's ladder, Back now against the ladder and holding onto it as if he was holding onto it for dear life. He had somehow managed to pull back up his underwear completely, no bulge still in his underwear, and his face more seasoned with anger than confusion.

**This** was what Grimmjow wanted, so why not push it a little further?

He followed behind Ulquiorra, placing his arms around his lower back, pressing his length directly on where Ulquiorra's length would be.

_He likes to be held for long periods of times._

Grimmjow froze right there, face and body in all. He didn't even mean to follow the advice, it was just that the shock of the fact that he was holding Ulquiorra more than he thought he should have been. Grimmjow was so shocked that he was concerned with what he would do now. Really, he didn't plan to do all of this. His plan was just to wear his underwear and make Ulquiorra yell at him. He didn't think he would try to push it this far… he might have really been a pervert.

-slush-

He didn't know what the sound was, but he knew what happened as soon as he felt his lips being attacked by the boy below him. Grimmjow's eyes glazed over in confusion, thinking that this couldn't possibly be real, and that all of this was just a product of unreleased stress and misery. He didn't object though, this dream Ulquiorra was a great kisser, even if he was being a little too dominating for Grimmjow's subconsciously cocky mind. Grimmjow let his tongue be ravaged by the boy, making a number of sounds that he wasn't even sure he knew that he could make.

And then he felt it.

Looking down between them and breaking their kiss, causing Ulquiorra to look away with loss of breath, Grimmjow saw what was now subbing against his crotch. It wasn't anything that had magically fallen onto his body, and it certainly wasn't imaginary. Ulquiorra's length proved itself to be more than a dream when Grimmjow noticed the tip poking out of the underwear's tip and pressing him in his belly button. Grimmjow instantly took back all of what he had said of Ulquiorra's dick before the night. Seemed like little man was packing more heat than a transforming penis in disguise.

Killing the mood instantly, Grimmjow poked the appendage, seriously believing that it was not Ulquiorra's biological birthright. It rivaled his own!

"This can't possibly be yours!! I was even beginning to think that you were a woman!"

-shunk-

One punch and Grimmjow was out. Ulquiorra may have allowed it to go pretty far, but he didn't appreciate being called a woman, or to have his manhood insulted. Grimmjow fell backwards to the ground, aided by Ulquiorra, who didn't want to explain both the jaw, and a bruised back of the head. Cursing at the man for what he had done to himself, Ulquiorra began to slightly miss the other lips on his own.

He placed Grimmjow in his bed, lucky for him he had decided to take a shower before the encounter. Sighing once his task was complete, Ulquiorra looked over to his left, eyes becoming wide at the time.

11: 48 pm

**_Shit_**

Ulquiorra quickly threw on his work clothes and headed out the door, not wanting to be late. There in his sleep, Grimmjow turned about, apparently having quite the entertaining dream.

* * *

Grimmjow awoke with a burning headache. He didn't know what had happened, or why he was in his bed, but he did pick on that his body was both exposed and in pain. Then, when he pulled back the covers to reveal the majority of his body, he soon remembered all that happened upon the view of the Jaguar printed underwear. But he also saw something he really wasn't prepared to see.

His stomach had been become sticky from the wet dream that he had.

He felt it, and he simply couldn't believe that it had been to that level. His dream was intense, yeah he would give it that, but he would never have expected that it actually had been **_that_** good. He cursed as he rose to his feet and jetted to the bathroom, he couldn't let Ulquiorra see him like this. Removing the underwear and washing the remnants away, he ran back to the drawer naked, taking his own underwear out of the drawer. He slipped them on as fast as he could, turning his head to the bunk bed, where he could only imagine the other boy was looking at him with that cold stare of his,

"Look Ulquiorra, I'm sorry I pushed that so far, and yeah I'm not really gay or anything, I just wanted to get under your skin, I swear! I didn't mean to insult you or anything it's not like I'm trying to be an ass… I… I …"

Grimmjow stood still as he looked onto the top bunk, and at the sight he was sorely confused. Ulquiorra was nowhere in sight and there was no way that the absence was all a fantasy of Grimmjow's head. The boy had gone and left the coop, and as Grimmjow hesitantly checked the bed, he soon found it to be empty realizing that his hunch wasn't just that.

Instantly his head turned to the clock on the nearby table.

1:58 AM

What the hell? What could Ulquiorra be doing at this time?

-Swip-swip-

The door was opening. At the first sound, Grimmjow had launched himself back into Bed; thank god he didn't have the top bunk, because if he did, then he would have had a harder time feigning sleep. The door was slowly opened, and Ulquiorra walked in, holding the door so that it wouldn't creak. Grimmjow then looked at the figure entering and "wooed" under the covers. Ulquiorra looked almost completely different, save from his face, which now still had the green make up applied. He had on a uniform of sorts, Black and white, accented with green accessories. He looked like one sexy waiter of sorts, exposed by the light coming in the door behind him.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and heard the boy step past him and the sound of clothes hitting the floor got to him as he realized that the boy had in fact stripped himself of the clothing. He now began to climb up the ladder silently; he must have disposed of the clothes somehow. Pulling back the covers and trying to slide in silently, Ulquiorra must have thought Grimmjow was asleep.

Now Grimmjow could have just let this whole thing slide, but then again, he wasn't so nice.

"HEY! YOU UP THERE! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Grimmjow smiled to himself as he could feel the boy jump nearly high enough to hit the ceiling. He truly hadn't been expecting that in the least. And that made Grimmjow happy in his little fit of loud yelling. Instantly Ulquiorra looked over the edge of the bed, furious not only at Grimmjow's outburst but at the level of volume of which he had said it.

"Shut the hell up! And watch your volume! Its too fucking early in the morning to be yelling!"

"Which is why the fuck I'm wondering where the fuck you've been!"

"How does that concern you!? I'm not a doll of yours, you gay pervert!"

"Don't start on that shit! You put Your Tongue down MY mouth, not the other way around, Fag."

"You weren't saying that when you were pulling down my fucking underwear!"

"And you fucking loved it! You got a fucking ERECTION"

"Ugh, pig, that was when we made out, not before!"

"Keeping tabs now!?"

"SHUT THE-"

The door was opened with a thud. Shocking both of them to silence, A black and white uniform found itself imprinted in their eyes. The man flicked on the light switch, revealing them the soul of which interrupted their tennis match of words. It had been one of the Betas. The more serious of the two twins had entered the room. Beta looked at the two souls staring at him in horror, Grimmjow in horror of how the hell he got in, and Ulquiorra in the horror of what the fuck he heard.

"You two. Silence. Or I will take both of your penises and store them in Jars for the productive research of science."

"Do you have to be that mean? It's like their third day.."

Another moment later, and the man of the second voice was revealed. It was a man of a taller statue, nearly to the point where Beta lost some of his serious edge. The man had a Hispanic outlook, and the hair that covered his head lay across it wavy and unkempt, yet it had an air of styling to it. He had a bit of stubble to his chin, and his eyes were a shade of blue that seemed to glow in the dark. His palm met his face as he looked on the two, his eyes looking up to Ulquiorra more than they did to Grimmjow.

"Whoa, Ulquiorra, I would have never thought it would be you causing a ruckus… when Beta told me there was a disturbance, you were hell away from my mind."

"Stark. It's not what you think. I only was loud because this piece of trash was making a fuss!"

"Yeah yeah, I believe you; just don't let it happen again. I can't bail you out all the time."

At the notion of bailing out, beta turned to the man to his left, actually confused at what he could mean by that. No way was he actually thinking of letting them go unpunished!? He began to lash out in rejection, not giving a damn how close of friends they were.

"Beta, I heard from a little girl that your brother has a crush on someone quite particularly shocking. If you object to this, then I guess I can object to keeping that fact a secret."

Beta gritted his teeth and turned to the inner hall, defeated. He looked at the man as he went, muttering "It better not happen again" before he left the three in their solace, silently ordering Stark to get back on duty as well. As an RA, they both had work to do, and doing nothing was not considered work. Stark grumbled as he realized this. He really didn't want to do anything tonight; he had just exhausted himself at work, and would rather have an easy night. If he had written the both of them up, that would have been hell of a pile of paper work that he would rather not feel like completing. He followed the boy out the door, shutting it without even bothering to look back to the two's current situation.

After the two had gone, Ulquiorra growled and slammed into his bed, not caring what Grimmjow had to say. He didn't even want the possibility of summoning the RA's again and he would rather just go to sleep and forget about the whole ordeal. Maybe if he hadn't had knocked Grimmjow out, maybe this all wouldn't have happened, but hell, it wasn't his fault the retard was just that.

Looking up at the ceiling, he realized that tomorrow would be hell of a day.

* * *

AN: awwwww short chapter D: but thats only because it was more like a transition chapter. there was yaoi though, and you get a solid image of what is happening. so its not a total bust... You do get more revelation in this chapter than none! and Stark was seen. that's always a plus.

Next chapter, Ulquiorra's secret will be revealed in full, as well the chapter will be written around his actions instead of Grimmjow.


	5. Long Island Ice Tea

Lo7 – Yep yep. This chapter should explain a number of things, and a bit about any secrets up to this point in the story

Kagami-taicho – you are gunna find out this chapter :D

Amarie- heheim glad you liked it. The Dirty version of this story will be up on AFF sooner or later

XXXPuenteXXX you already know why I think you are amazing

DarkYaoiFairy –haha thanks for the smile, It was great. And here's another chapter, curtesy of the readers and XXXPuenteXXX

Michi-chi- As you wish.

crazykk2 – It was interesting to write, just that I was concerned on how long it should go.

horsesrulee12 – GOT THEM :D even got one extra  
kiniro no hana – I'm a very mean person, I'm kinda sorry, but at the same exact time…. Anywho, that comment was hilarious. And I never would stop because of a "horrible" Fan art, that's just something I wouldn't do.

pokochou – Hahaha makes me smile. You never know about those you hang around with. Remember that.

ThierryMyst – thanks so much, and life lessons, for the win.

Misscalculated – thank you so so very, _very_ much. I love it so much when people actually notice things like that and pokes at it. And if you're a Grammer Nazi, Be my Beta! D:

**Rated M** for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: this series isn't mine. Please don't confuse my act of fandom with an act of infringement. I love bleach; I don't claim it as mine however.

**YAOI**. Not lots in the beginning but when it rains, it will flood.

**AN: I NEED A BETA D:**

**_This chapter is dignified to the fanfiction member _**XXXPuenteXXX, **_and the Deviant art account of_** cggejehey **_for their amazing boost of Morale that came randomly at 7/9/09 10:19, when they messaged me on deviant art to continue the story. It was really, really cool to see someone actually take that much time to be nice, and hell, they even commented on one of my pictures I drew XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter five:** _Long Island Ice Tea_

Ulquiorra knew that if he played as though he had gone to sleep, the retard would have no choice but to follow suit. Then, upon the first signs of the man being asleep, He shifted effortlessly in bed, as he had done countless times in his life, and headed off into the bathroom at the break of dawn. The one thing he would always have over the other sleeping fool was that Ulquiorra Schiffer was an insomniac. He never went to sleep, and he never had to pay for it, as he believed that his body liked it that way. Once every two weeks or so, he would have a knockout day, in which he had to sleep, but as for now, he was content, and his sleepless habits, spared him the loud confrontation that would have existed if he had been in his room when the bluenett had awakened. He rolled his eyes as he realized this was entirely too easy. He slipped away from the bed, and began to jet towards the shower, taking long steps, but steps so fast that the floor boards under him did not shake. He knew exactly how to travel unnoticed.

Once in the bathroom, he took a quick shower, washing all that was necessary before jumping out quickly and putting on a black and green jogging suit. He brushed his teeth and got ready for the day quickly, for he actually had some seminars to go to today, and he prayed to any god willing to listen that he wouldn't see Grimmjow unless he wanted to, or some chance of fate had them walking near each other.

* * *

Ulquiorra made his way through the school effortlessly. He had already memorized all the places he needed to go to, and he already understood which ways were shorter than the other. He made his way to his first class, English one hundred and one, his professor Tousen already talking to a student as the class was almost ready to be taught the lesson for the day

-_tap-tap-tap-_

_"Attention, young ones, today we will discuss…………"_

Ulquiorra sat in his own chosen chair, listening to the lesson being put forth by the dark skinned man. While Ulquiorra could stand English, he truly did not enjoy the man in front of him. Even though it was his favorite teacher, Aizen, who had employed this man from the University of Shiningami, also known as the Soul Society University, Ulquiorra hated the man almost just as bad as others of HMU hated the blind 'judge', as he called himself. It was actually quite aggravating, but Ulquiorra was never one to show how he felt to others as he viewed the man speaking to that class as though he was speaking to only a single individual.

"**Psst**. Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra slowly looked over to his left. He had no rush to turn his head, and Tousen was actually nearing the end of some lecture Ulquiorra had been kind enough to listen to so far, so he was actually trying to pay attention until the man was done speaking. However, as he subconsciously continued to turn, he saw something familiar beginning to fill the corner of his eye and whatever it was gradually getting bigger in view as he turned completely to face his questioner. The man whom had asked for his attention soon began to smile upon seeing Ulquiorra shock to his presence.

"Hello Rialgo."

The man, obviously strong in appearance and in nature, grumbled in mock-frustration. The boy he had known for a good amount of time had yet to truly open up to him completely even though they had been through so much together. Yammy placed both of his hands on Ulquiorra's shoulder, rocking the still unchanged stoic face back and forth with a small amount of force.

"Ulquiorra!!! Just call me Yammy damn it! Can't you just do that? Seriously Ulquiorra, you would think I shoved my fist down your ass or somethin."

Ulquiorra stared up into Yammy's eyes, completely unaffected by Yammy's crude comment. He was used to the loud mouth's displays of near child-like behavior, and he could actually say he had gotten used to it. It's not like he secretly hated him for it, or thought he was trash, he just was used to it. With other people, Ulquiorra either got really angry or really quiet. Also with other people, Yammy would become rude, _AND _Angry. Somehow when they met, Ulquiorra and Yammy instantly hit it off, maybe because Ulquiorra was respectful and Yammy wasn't quite used to that. So instantly, they became…. _Friends_.

"Sorry Yammy. Force of habit. You should understand that more than anyone. Ugh. I am so tired from last night."

Yammy gave a hearty laugh. He had been the one that got Ulquiorra to work at the job he believed he was referring to, since he was finding the job a hassle to be at alone without anyone really to enjoy and pass time with. Ulquiorra hesitantly accepted, and Yammy was given a charge of that he was glad to watch over until he got the ropes of how things went down at the workplace. Now, Ulquiorra was complete with his training and was coming to the job out of his own aspirations.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Why aren't you wearing that make up you always wearing?"

Ulquiorra grimaced. He knew that Yammy loved that make up on him, but that wasn't why he was trying to be disgusted. He hated why he was forced into wearing it, not because his friend liked the addition of the green face paint. He traced where the paint of makeup was normally was upon his face, in fact he himself felt a little empty without it. He opened his mouth to respond to his tanned friend, ready with a full explanation in tow. But he was cut short by Tousen proclaim. "Now you all can leave. May you have a blessed day", and he was over shouted by the numerous kids ready to head off to their next class.

"Que Suerte! Ulquiorra lets meet up at ten, okay, you can meet me in my room. We could go to work together; I know you're workin tonight."

Ulquiorra looked positively disgusted at the idea. Once again, it was not a product of being with Yammy more than he needed to be, or even the fact they would be "Meeting up", it was simply the fact he did not enjoy being at his place of work in the least. Looking up Yammy, he was about to deny the oaf the request but then he just couldn't do it… Not to Yammy. Maybe someone else, but not to him, he was, once again, a special exception to the rules that made Ulquiorra whom he was. He just couldn't Burn Yammy the way he easily did to others. And Yammy couldn't harm Ulquiorra like he was just another person. Maybe that's why they hit it off so good in the beginning.

"Fine Yammy. I'll be there, just be ready to go to work. Today is Monday, so it's formal night."

Ulquiorra acknowledged Yammy's smile of acceptance. He was actually glad that his friend was happy to see Ulquiorra more than on a random chance, and randomly at work. It meant that somewhere, Ulquiorra was wanted, and regardless of how small that might seem to another, he craved and loved the feeling of being wanted. Ulquiorra packed his things to leave, as Yammy followed suit, for the classroom was dwindling with less and less as more time went by. Ulquiorra then realized, for the majority of the time he was in school, he would always end up leaving nearly last anyway, maybe it was just so that he didn't have to deal with people. At the exit of the room, Ulquiorra said goodbye to Yammy before he headed to his next class, which would be the final class of the day. Sad to say, it would be pointless to hope to see anyone he knew this time, for it was Kendo 101, and to his knowledge, not many of his friends were interested- well.. Even knew of the sport.

Upon entering, and seeing the Teacher, he gave an initial look around the room that was set up like a dojo. Here, even though he had signed up for the class, he felt a little out of his place, his odd small size seeming to be out of place with swords and fighting. Anyone that actually really got to know him would know the truth that he could hold his own against a number of people, and people might not mistake him for being weak. Out of all his friends, only one had actually sparred with him to where they would know his full strength, and that had been Yammy's way of testing Ulquiorra when they first met. Yammy instantly was taken by surprise as Ulquiorra had grasped a surprise victory, and it led to a new respect for the pale boy.

Ulquiorra hadn't been listening, but he soon realized that people were finding partners to spar against. Being new to a group of people sucked, and he soon felt himself trying to sit out of any fighting, until he felt a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Ulquiorra."

Turning quickly, his reflexes almost swatted the hand before he had the time to think of really who this was; causing him to freeze when he realized that it was Harribel's hand on his shoulder. He let out a deep breath; he was sure that hitting the solemn female's hand would have been rewarded with some instant retaliation on her part. As soon he got over the initial shock, another one was formed upon him upon realizing that Harribel had not just randomly decided to appear out of nowhere. This was a Kendo class, and for her to be here meant she must have known of the sport. Hell, by the sudden greeting, Ulquiorra supposed that this was a challenge of sorts. He turned to face her directly, interested in what her true intentions _really_ were.

"Hello Harribel. What is up with you?"

"The class is choosing sparring partners, and even though I was going to sit it out, I will spar with you before Grimmjow realizes that you have this class as well."

At the mention of trash, Ulquiorra whipped his head around, instantly searching for the blue haired man. It didn't take long before his eyes rested on the man, and his sudden action seemed to cause the other man to notice where he had been. Grimmjow had a dissolving face of confusion as he began to head over; obviously smiling that he had found an opponent that he would enjoy facing. However, as he made his way over, Ulquiorra calmly pointed a finger to his partner, and Harribel took her signature stance of her hands below her chest, looking not quite smug, but not unaware of what she herself had done. Grimmjow looked back and forth between them, and worded some words that Ulquiorra couldn't hear as he began to walk away, Ulquiorra guessed it had to do with something revolving round the fact he was sparring Harribel and not himself. Ulquiorra turned back to Harribel once he saw that Grimmjow had found a match and stopped looking in their direction, feeling a bit glad that the man was no longer facing their direction. He would have to repay Harribel back later in life.

"So…. Harribel… how are you-"

His words were cut short as a foam sword was thrown his way. Today was the first class, so instead of actually learning much, they would be free-blading with a foam blade on their opponent until they were forced to stop. Ulquiorra had actually believed that Harribel had been the type not to really care about things like this, and expected that they would "play" fighting, and just talk, but it seemed as though the caramel skinned woman had other ideas as she swung the 'blade' a few times to test it out. Not wanting to be hit unnecessarily for trying to talk instead of spar, Ulquiorra began to warm up as well, swinging the blade any way that he pleased. His style was unorthodox, and seemed inhuman like as he bent his arm in ways that shouldn't be possible as he swung. He had been practicing for near a minute when Harribel finally rushed him with her way, her boobs bouncing in agitation as she made the initial strike.

Although it was just foam, Ulquiorra felt the pressure of the sword being blocked by his own. He broke the contest then made a swing of his own, aiming for the dead of her waist, which she blocked promptly, and made a swipe of her own. The match had begun to be a "Block-strike, block-strike" match, until Harribel began to smile, as Ulquiorra believed that she was beginning to enjoy the match. Ulquiorra's face stayed the same during the entire fight, there was no exertion, and he merely blocked or struck himself, not cringing or was fearful of this opponent in the least. Their fight began to become more intense as more time passed, and it was unbelievable as their fight seemed to become more and more like a fight of real swords than with foam counterparts. They dodged and blocked as if a single hit from the blade could mean death or serious injury, and it was only that more extravagant when they began to literally flip and jump to avoid each other blades when simply blocking would not ensure safety. Also, as they became more and more serious with the fight, their style of fighting began to show themselves. Ulquiorra was one to strike fast and hard, and aim for the areas that a normal person would have less ability to counter. Harribel on the other hand, used her flexibility to produce counters that were sure to put another person to their knees. The match had been going on for nearly ten minutes before a winner was decided. Ulquiorra had jumped behind Harribel, trying to use his momentum once he landed to deliver a final strike to the blond. Sadly, he was never allowed to move, as Harribel had her foam blade to his neck before he could turn around to make another move.

"Never take your eyes off of the opponent Ulquiorra."

There was a pause, and then the clapping begun. Apparently, a good portion of the class had stopped their own matches so that they could view the match between the two of them. During the fight Ulquiorra had noted that some of them had stopped fighting, however he wasn't aware of how many had actually stopped. He put the palm of his hand to his face as he began to ignore those whom had gathered, some even whispering to each other _"By a girl!? Wow." _Ulquiorra hated when people thought like that, like a female always had to lose. Hell, he would have thrown the fight in the beginning if he knew this was going to happen. He calmly walked away from the situation, walking closer to Harribel, and just stood, causing an awkward silence. After a few minutes, everyone began to turn around, realizing that there was actually nothing else good to see.

"Tia. Why would you do that to me in front of everyone?"

_He called me **Tia**? _"Hmm? You don't like the fact you lost to a _female_?" Harribel said, an edge of ice placed within her words. He had better not changed from what she knew of him.

"No. you made a spectacle of our battle, I'm sure you realize that we didn't have to go all out like that." Ulquiorra said, a plain stare painted across his face, as if he said just the right words.

Tia shrugged as she made her arms more comfortable. "At the same time, you could have stopped at any time if you wanted to."

"True." Ulquiorra stated, looking over to the last person staring, who promptly turned away at the new glare.

"Oh yes, Ulquiorra. You have to work today, don't you?" Harribel said, noting that all else in the room were back on track with their own mock-fights.

"Why remind me?… do you have to work today as well? Or Neliel for that matter?" If anyone saw the face that Ulquiorra made as he said it, they might think nothing had changed, however anyone that knew the boy for a while would know that the look was a look of desperation in the fear of that he would have to work all alone, Yammy would be working today, but that was just one person to count on, and they might not even work close to each other.

"No. Me and Nell are going out for the night. We are spending this week's paycheck on clothes." Harribel said, closing her eyes and opening them up slowly. Harribel may have been the more quiet type…. But ever since Nell got to her, anyone could tell that she changed and had become a more open person. Ulquiorra sometimes wish someone could do that for him… brighten up his cloudy-

"Hey Mr. Pocket swordsman. That was some nifty fighting ya had goin there."

Scratch that thought. Ulquiorra would much rather be alone. He ignored the blue haired man and headed in the opposite direction, and when the teacher yelled that the class was dismissed; drowning the other's voice out, Ulquiorra decided it must have been god intervening. He quickly walked out the door, knowing that he would just have to talk to Harribel later. He was sure that she could understand the situation better than anyone else could at the moment. Grimmjow was annoying, and after last night, Ulquiorra didn't want to see the Bluenett unless he seriously had no other choice to.

* * *

Ulquiorra made it out of his room untouched and un met. It was nearing Ten, and he quickly ran back to his room, applied his makeup, and then put on tonight's uniform, a dress green shirt, a Green tie, black pants, and a black Vest. He actually loved the look, He loved to get the waiter shift when he worked, it was personally one of the best looks he could pull off. He loved how people treated him with slightly more respect when he wore formal clothes, as though for a moment out of their lives they actually cared to be cordial, or they said "fuck you and your clothes, and completely ignored him." Ulquiorra froze on his way to Yammy's room, eyes opening wide as he did so. He had just begun to think random nonsense about dress clothes. That man must be infecting his mind somehow, he had to be. Ulquiorra liked the style, but that was all it was, and styles change like the wind's direction. He looked up, realizing that in his silent musing, he had arrived at his destination, room 1000. Ulquiorra just realized the irony at the fact that the time of the meeting, and the room of which the meeting would take place were the same.

He didn't even have to knock as the door was flung open, revealing Yammy who was still putting on his clothes, as currently he only had on black dress paints. His chest was revealed, revealing a ripped chest and an abdomen full of muscles. Ulquiorra began to turn around. He could only guess what the pervert would do. As he turned, a big hand grabbed his fleeing arm and pulled him into the door with force, but not by the extreme as Ulquiorra was sure that he could do. Seconds later, the door was closed as well, and Yammy had pulled Ulquiorra into his lap to straddle him on the chair next to his bed, face to face. Ulquiorra didn't blush in the slightest. He was used to this.

"Que Suerte! Just in time Ulquiorra. Can you help me put on my shirt? I don't want to rip my clothes and have to fucking buy another shirt." Ulquiorra instantly knew he was lying. The brute may have ripped clothes in the past, or maybe be able to rip them now, but he was sure that if he had arrived a little late then the man would have his shirt, vest, and tie completely on, and without any use of help. Ulquiorra didn't make a noise to say that he disapproved, because he truly didn't in the least. He reached over to the bed which, unlike his own, was of a king-size, as Yammy had won the room in the lottery, and with it the ability to choose certain luxuries other students didn't have, such as having a room to himself, and the mentioned king sized bed. Ulquiorra pulled over the creamy tan dress shirt and placed the arm hole for Yammy to easily place his arm through it, and then quickly put the other through as well. He then made his way to buttoning it up, although it wasn't tucked, Ulquiorra would make him tuck it in right after. As he made his way up Yammy's chest, closing it up, Ulquiorra felt something under him rise up, but paid it no mind as he finished his task of buttoning his shirt, and standing up, causing Yammy to groan from the loss of contact.

"But Ulqui, It was just getting good; you know you're sexy when you do that." Yammy stood up as well, his erection obviously forming from the slightly tight pants, causing Ulquiorra to stare up at him, once again emotionless. Being on top a growingly massive penis wasn't what he signed up for. It was a moment of silence as Yammy began to grumble in defeat, and begun to tuck in his pants, murmuring curses and phrases like "I could get any bitch I wanted to," and "Fucking tease.". Once he was done tucking it in all around, erection now gone, he made his way back down to his chair, motioning Ulquiorra over to finish the job. Ulquiorra didn't hesitate as he took the exact same position on his lap and grabbed the black vest similar to his own as he went, making the giant repeat the process again. He made the tanned man put his arms through the holes, but this time, when they both were through, Ulquiorra felt big arms wrap around his waist, but nothing more. He looked up at his captor, eyes as they usually were, unfazed.

"Just let me have this much, okay?"

There was a moment of silence and freeze as Ulquiorra held the current button he had in his hand and contemplated the request. He shrugged slightly, and continued to button the vest till it was completely shut, then, with the allowance of Yammy, he pulled the tie over Yammy and began to tie his tie, looking solely down at the tie's forming knot, mentally noting the rise of something on his underside. This time, he didn't stop as he finished the tie and threaded it flush to Yammy's neck, causing him to gape in surprise in the sudden action. He then pulled Yammy down for a chaste kiss as he was held softly, closing his eyes for a moment to revel in the feeling of the other's large lips. As he opened his eyes he noted the lust forming in his "chair's" eyes as he spoke a quick "That is all you get." Yammy groaned as their session was cut short as Ulquiorra promptly stuffed the finished tie down Yammy's closed vest, finishing his outfit for the night. Yammy let his arms be separated when Ulquiorra rose to his feet, turning to go out the door.

"If my tie accidently comes undone, can you tie it back up for me?"

"No. I am leaving. If you come now or not, I do not care. Goodbye."

"Ulquiorra! Wait!!!!"

Yammy sat up quickly, but then he was reminded that he had a still fully erect penis under his belt. He cursed it down with sheer will power as he made his way to the door, it still semi erect as he opened the door to run after Ulquiorra going down the hall. This boy would be the end to his Sanity, Yammy thought; as he caught up beside one of his closest, if not his best friend.

* * *

"Welcome to Club Midnight. Have a good time; just don't make a big mess or anything… I don't feel like cleaning up tonight."

Ulquiorra entered the club first, followed directly behind by Yammy. There to greet them was none other than Stark, standing lazily behind a pedestal, however, unlike before; upon the lower of his jaw and neck lay a mask made of "bone" signifying himself as a employee of the establishment. Behind him, music was blaring and the bass went through all in the room as Ulquiorra made his way over to the Lazy man before him. Bypassing the man, he shook his head in disapproval.

"Stark, do not act as though you are unhappy. The customers will see it, and I do not feel like being reprimanded for anything you do."

Stark sighed, but did not respond. He knew better to try to argue with Ulquiorra when it came to matters like that. Ulquiorra was too straight forward with what he did, and if he tried to argue, Stark knew he would only lose and put himself where he did not need to be. He then merely said a "yo." to the Brute following behind the smaller man, not really feeling like talking too much either. Ulquiorra walked along the wall until he encountered the "Employee only" door, in which he grabbed his own mask out of his cubicle, placing it directly to the side of his head as it was made to be. He made his way over to the work chart, searching what he was in charge of doing for the night. Yammy followed behind, reading for his own name as he looked over Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"No wonder the Bastard is tired. He had Light Duty and then bouncer duty in the same night. At least he gets off early." Yammy said, still wondering where he was on the list of names.

"Well Yammy, you have Bouncer Duty as he leaves, and you have to do it for the rest of the night. You enjoy that." Ulquiorra was not joking. He was truly glad tonight he didn't have to stand behind that podium and block people's entry for those that were too young. It was quite the easy job for people like Stark or Yammy, whose figure seemed to put forth a "Don't fuck with me" aura, with Yammy being all muscle bound, and Stark… being stark. He looked further down the list of workers, realizing that in fact, Neliel and Tia were marked excused for the night; they really did go out to shop. Barragan had to Cook the whole night, but Ulquiorra was betting that even then he enjoyed that, and probably didn't mind that much. Hmm… Syazel was the waiter for the night… but where the hell was he on this list!?

Then, from behind him, Yammy began to click his teeth. Ulquiorra instantly began to shudder. When Yammy did that, he knew something that Ulquiorra didn't positively find nice to know. Without even saying it, Yammy pointed his finger to the wall, and when Ulquiorra saw it, he realized that yes, it was his name, but now, he just looked to the activities he was in charge of for the night, and to his absolute horror the job was in bold for all to see.

**_Dancing instructor_**

Ulquiorra let out a whine of mental frustration. Out of all the jobs to take, he did not want to have to be stuck with being the Dance instructor. He would basically have to sit at one of the booths at the far club, and anyone who wanted to get a lesson in dancing, any way shape or form, he would have to educate them to the best of his ability. It wasn't that he couldn't dance, it was just that he couldn't Stand it when people would purposefully request them to dance with him privately, knowing full well that they could damn well dance. Ulquiorra became even more depressed as Nell or Tia wasn't there to take his job, and he could switch with them. The two of them mostly were the _dancers_ or the show of the club, since they were so energetic when performing. But alas he had no good outcome that could come out of this. Ulquiorra slapped himself, missing his makeup in the want to disappear from the employment he kept coming back to like it was a drug.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra. You want to switch with me? I'll be glad to make anything easier for you." Yammy said, trying to lighten his friend's mood.

"No thank you. I believe I can deal with this more than I can deal with being a bouncer." Ulquiorra stated, not trying to sound too mean, but to the point. Yammy understood and left for his spot, and a few minutes later as Ulquiorra left the work's break room, he could hear stark coming in with a "thank god. Now I can go and sleep". Ulquiorra mentally cursed. He should have asked what Stark had to do when he had been in his room only the night before. His mistake. He made his way across the club, dodging those coming up to him and trying to dance on him to get him to stop his goal of making it to the other side of the dance floor. He merely stepped past them and entered the booth of dancing, and he then felt like a side show as he looked at all the dancing from afar, seeing as to the fact the booth was on the opposite side of the dance floor and nearest to the Restaurante De Noche. The placement of the restaurant, the Dancing booth, the fighting booth, and the social room, was so that the people that used these services would be less distracted by the dance floor, and could do whatever they wanted at Club midnight with the least amount of distractions possible. Hell, the food was good too, so some people just came for the services, and completely ignored the dance club portion of the establishment.

He was dazing off into a pair of seemingly familiar faces as he felt a rush of energy heading in his direction. With his light on, he realized that they could possibly be coming to his booth, but right now he was more focused on who the two people on the dance floor were. Lady Gaga was playing, and the couples were dancing pretty vigorously. Wait… was that Soul Society University clothing!? What the hell were they doing in the Hueco Mundo district and in their club no less!? Ulquiorra squinted to the best of the ability. The most he could see was the fact that whoever it was had long hair, but he couldn't see the color because of the level of light in the club. He was slightly bobbing his head to the music as he heard a too familiar voice roll into his ear.

"So, Ulquiorra. This is where you've been hiding. I'll take a lesson, if you don't mind."

Ulquiorra looked up and instantly his body froze in its movement's entirely. He tried to convince his mind and his body that he was under some kind of illusion or fuck, even a hallucination, he would much rather be seeing the sight before him. In front of him lay the beast of a roommate he had been so desperate to get away from, and to make it even worse, the Bastard began to smile wider as he saw the expression on Ulquiorra's face.

Impossible.

* * *

AN: REVIEW. Do I have to say more?

Oh two things. I will not Spoil Yammy and Ulquiorra. Find out one or two chapters later.

And I am making a Dirtier Version of this story on Adult Fan fiction. Net. Let's jut say that there will be a lot, and I do mean a _lot_ more sexual things happening. It should be up sooner or later, under the title of "Club Midnight."

**_REVIEW_**.


	6. Purple Hooter

JAMIE: lol I aim to please :3

XXXPuenteXXX: seriously. You're amazing. I can't say that enough.

ThierryMyst: LOL. That review Made me laugh. I would put a ____ WARNING ULQUI YAMMY maybe next time? And heres the next installment.

Pokochou: Lol the Dirty Version is OUT. I just need for people to tell me how they want it. Right now its only on adult FFNET though.

NegativeEffects: People like you and reviews like that make me keep writing. No lie. But I DID try getting on LJ… and it laughed at me … I need help doing that to say the least. Please add me on msn or yahoo messenger, and instruct meh on how to do so. Address:

kiniro no hana LOL. That ending to that review. I shall use that later on. I swear. I will.

DarkYaoiFairy: but hey, At the same time, If I kept doing Ulquiorra, when I finally do a Grimmjow chapter, it would be like "I missed him" and then it will go back and forth XD. But for the story's sake, I will keep it in the view of Ulquiorra, since it is still the same day and all.

**Rated M** for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: this series isn't mine. Please don't confuse my act of fandom with an act of infringement. I love bleach; I don't claim it as mine however.

**YAOI**. Not lots in the beginning but when it rains, it will flood.

**AN: I NEED A BETA D:**

**_This chapter is dignified to the fanfiction member _**XXXPuenteXXX, **_and the Deviant art account of_** cggejehey **_for their amazing boost of Morale that came and nearly comes every chapter,and when they messaged me on deviant art to continue the story. It was really, really cool to see someone actually take that much time to be nice, and hell, they even commented on one of my pictures I drew XD_**

**_  
This chapter sucked. I am so sorry D:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six:** Purple Hooter

"So, Ulquiorra. This is where you've been hiding. I'll take a lesson, if you don't mind."

Ulquiorra paled. What was this? Did he have a sign on his head that said "Fate. Fuck me?". Looking up at the teal haired man, he realized that this was not a dream. It wasn't a hallucination. He was not on drugs. This person was in his face, leaning over the counter, A crazed smile on his face as the music in the background was overflowing into his ears. Ulquiorra just looked forward, a look of no emotion plastered heavily across his face. He really didn't want to act like he was there… maybe then the man would simply look at him, think that he was a statue. And then move on with his life…. Elsewhere.

"EY. Emo-Fag! You heard me! I said want a fucking lesson!"

Damned Reality.

Damn you for being so real.

Ulquiorra broke his statue-esque façade. He looked at the man in front of him, not knowing whether to try to actually look him in the eye or not. It was often, or rather, he had faced such a position before. Someone coming up to his stand, or whatever his job for the night was, and requesting that he do something for him in a manner that was void of that… Manners.

Raising his head to finally greet the one in front of him, Ulquiorra took a solid finger and pointed it above to the sign's corner, where a solid number of 50 was plastered in a black paint lettering. He sighed as he saw the other look up in slight confusion, not seeming to get the gesture that he was being introduced to. Ulquiorra just shook his head. Not knowing just how to put it so that the man would get it without him getting louder than he already was…. If that was even possible.

"Keep referring to me in such terms, and I **_will_** have you removed from this facility. Also, you have a price of fifty dollars to pay if you are actually seri-"

Ulquiorra was silenced as a soft thud met the table. It was five ten dollar bills, all nice and prepped for receiving. Hell, they were even facing all the same way, and the bills were nice and crisp. Ulquiorra put the bills on the table one by one, marking them and hoping that one, or all of them were false bills, and that he could remove this piece of trash from his current existence by legal issue. However, as the marker swiped across all of the bills, it was proven that all the bills were in fact legit, and even though he didn't outwardly show any discomfort, in the inside of his soul he was burning. Oh how he was burning.

How the hell had he found this place?

How the hell did he know that HE worked here!???

"Sir. If you wish to partake in the lessons there are three rules that you must adhere to.-" Ulquiorra said as he collected the bills and placed them under the table within a safe. Even though the bills were in fact all of his own, it was company policy not to show customers where the money was going, and also made it possible for large tips to be made, unless one of the workers decided to leak it out that they were in fact getting all the profit they made while they were on a job.

"One." Ulquiorra looked up to the man, a glare slightly forming in his eyes. He was trying to get his points down as obvious as possible. "You may NOT Touch the teacher at any time that they do not wish to be touched." Grimmjow snickered at the comment, as if he was trying to say that he wouldn't touch him with a hundred foot pole if he could help it. Ulquiorra began the process of rolling his eyes at the sight. If he really, really, did not wish to touch him, he did not have to sign up for the lessons. Hell, in fact, it would be reasonable to assume that if he didn't like him as much as he was letting on, then he must have wanted to pester him more than he wanted to dirty himself with Ulquiorra's presence.

"Two. You must follow all directions of the instructor at all times. If you do not, you will be escorted out at the whim of the teacher." Ulquiorra said, waiting for another smart action by the listener. When there was nothing but a flick of a hand through his hair, he continued explaining the third rule, heading over to the side of the stand to lead him to the instructional room.

"Three, try to enjoy yourself. All though the instruction is recorded. It is only for the safety of you both, and upon review by two others, whom confidentiality is sealed, it will be destroyed. Now…. If you agree to these rules please step forward."

Ulquiorra unlatched the hinge that was keeping the beast from close proximity. Sure it was just the fact that it was this man that made him deserve the title, but all the same, he had paid, so he at least deserved some kind of….. Dare he think it?..... Respect. Ugh. That hurt his soul. It really, really did. Grimmjow had gotten a little quiet as Ulquiorra opened the door to the room, where the only thing that made it different from the dance floor outside was the size of the room, being nothing more than a little roomy, enough room like their room they shared together for college, and then on the opposing wall there was a computer of which to play the music and control the volume and other nifty settings that Ulquiorra had knew how to work to their maximum potential.

As soon as Grimmjow entered the door, Ulquiorra shut the padded sound proof door and locked it. There was now only the two of them in the room, and surprisingly Grimmjow had yet to make some absurd comment to cause him to roll his eyes. Not even bothered enough to turn and face Grimmjow as he walked by, he headed to the computer, where he looked upon its screen of familiar music. He himself had almost chose the song, forgetting to ask the subject whom had actually paid what he would like to learn to do. Leaving the computer alone, he turned to the man, looking or rather, trying to see him eye to eye.

"What would you like to learn? Ball room dancing? The Tango? Street Dancing? Club Dancing? I will continue this pointless listing until you stop me from going further."

Grimmjow still was looking at all things in the room….. Except Ulquiorra. He opened his mouth to say something, but he realized that he had suddenly lost his ability to form words. He then seemed to take a deep breath before he looked at Ulquiorra sternly, his expression serious. "Club Dancing."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a little, but nothing of significant change. It had finally clicked in his head why the man actually wanted these lessons, rather, Paid for them.

He didn't know how to dance.

After all, he had a change of attitude as soon as he saw that Ulquiorra was not trying to ridicule him, as well as the fact that he had the money ready for him to count. He also, when entering didn't answer quickly, and probably didn't know even what exactly he wanted to hear. Hell, unlike Ulquiorra, he probably didn't even know a single song that had been playing in the club earlier while they were still bombarded by the wild beats and loose tempos. Ulquiorra shrugged it off. He knew exactly what to do. Well, rather the plan that he was taught to do in such a situation.

Choosing a song that he was comfortable with, "Toot Dat", he began to put it on, blasting it throughout the room like it was a rabid monkey going from wall to wall.

"Now, Tell me what you want to be." Ulquiorra was looking at Grimmjow fiercely, not seeming to care that the other was trying to pick up a rthym of the beat by himself, looking all around the room as if Ulquiorra did not even exist. Even when the question, rather the statement left his lips, he still seemed to be a little out of it when he replied with a simple, "What?"

Ulquiorra got up from the computer, pushing in the chair and putting it out of the way completely. He walked over in his famous slinky slide, coming face to face with the man, causing him to stop his foolish roaming of the room with his eyes. Ulquiorra gave it a pause so that the man realized that the other was not playing around.

"Do you want to be the dominant one, or the submissive one?" Grimmjow sputtered at the comment, causing a quarter roll of eyes from Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked at him as if he had spoken blashphamy. He looked at the smaller boy, some of his attitude returning to his face, and actions. He bet over, now meeting Ulquiorra in the eyes once again. "Dominant, of course. Do I LOOK submissive to you?"

"In that case, bend over and get in front of me. And it doesn't matter what I think. I am here to teach you, not to judge."

Ulquiorra saw the ensuing look on Grimmjow's face. It was as if he thought that this was some kind of game that Ulquiorra was trying to win. However, in all seriousness, Ulquiorra did not care about it. He had gotten his money, and it was acceptable that he discharge Grimmjow from his position if he continued this foolishness. But it was the sense that it was a child in front of him, not knowing exactly what he was doing in front of him that caused Ulquiorra not to throw him out of the room and have Yammy deal with him. Before the other could explode in useless extremities, Ulquiorra raised one finger on one hand, then on the other he put up two.

"You are close to breaking one, and if you continue being this way, I will throw you out due to rule two. Look Grimmjow. I am not trying to anger you or tease you. I am trying to do the job that you payed for. Like paying for tuition, why would you throw that away and not pay attention to me?"

Grimmjow mumbled. Like always the face that was Ulquiorra's had made yet another Valid point. Feeling awkward and utterly embarrassed as he did so, he did as ordered, Bending over and pressing himself against the other. He didn't move, because one, he had no rhythm, and he would rather not move at all if he could. And for the record, there had better be more parts to this lesson than him bending over for his "Teacher". Ulquiorra reached forward and grabbed the sides of him, making Grimmjow flew upwards in a reflex.

"In times where you try to dance with random people, that is Exactly how some will respond. They may Jump, shake, look back, be alarmed, or whatever wording you can understand."

Just as Grimmjow was about to say fuck this, fuck this lesson, and fuck Ulquiorra, the said tormenter leaned over so that his front was flush across his back, and leaned over so that his mouth was inches away from the other's ear, and closing in fast. He began to speak in a voice that wasn't as monotone, and not even as static as it usually was. This was a voice filled with sultry and sly intent, and it was made clear that it wasn't going to say anything that wouldn't please Grimmjow ears. He mewled into the noise coming from the other's mouth momentarily forgetting just what he was doing and what position he was in.

_"It's okay Grimmjow. I'm only here to please you. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you."_

Then reality hit Grimmjow when the feeling was gone, and the vibrations stopped flowing to his ear. The voice was eradicated from the world, and then he felt at loss. For a brief moment he would have done anything to hear that voice again, but it was not as he wanted. Instead, when he sighed out loud, Ulquiorra replied in a normal, and seemingly uncaring tone, as if he was not holding Grimmjow's now straightened waist, and he hadn't had whispered directly into his ear. His voice now was cutting through the butter that was the air like a jigsaw, where as moments before it was a warm butter knife slicing into hot butter.

"That is how you calm someone down if they act the way you just did. It might not always work, and some people may scream, but if you pull it off correctly, you'll be able to use that nearly anywhere."

Grimmjow began to grow in fury as he jumped forward and then turned around. His teeth were bared and his voice was gruff with impatience. The boy in front of him was nothing more than a fool, trying to make him a fool as well. What the fuck was all of that? It was all some sick game to get him riled up. Grimmjow knew that his was a bad idea. Pointing a finger to the boy, he began to speak in a rough tone, angrily addressing the other man.

"FUCK YOU Ulquiorra! FUCK. Yo-"

Before he could even stop the strew of extremities from his mouth, a hand had found its way there, and then to make it even worse, he was forced backwards with the other hand, still he had hit the fall with a force he realized the other man had always possessed. Looking down into the voids that were the emerald colored eyes that they other was borne with, he saw that they had become so serious that Grimmjow swore that the normal circle shape in the middle elongated to that of what Grimmjow could compare to a cat's eye. His voice and breath was coming in waves, similar to the position that he had put himself in on the first day. As Ulquiorra spoke, his whole face was static to the maximum of the word, not even the slightest twitch was found in his words. They were perfectly executed for a sole purpose of informing Grimmjow.

And inform they did.

"Look trash. If you do not stop this foolish belief that I am trying to do something with you, I will be forced to deal with you accordingly. Just remember…" Ulquiorra let Grimmjow up from the pressure he was letting pout onto the boy under his grasps. It was as though Ulquiorra could become this cold hearted… well more cold hearted at the blink of the eye if properly provoked. Ulquiorra then added with a semi-serious tone. "Trash gets treated like trash."

Although Grimmjow was sure that he could have been killed by the other at probably many points of his life, hell, maybe even the brat could kill him now if he wanted to, but Grimmjow momentarily forgot that. In that moment, Grimmjow was pretty certain he had forgotten his sanity… if he ever had it in the first place to begin with. He was looking at the man with huge, astonished blue eyes before it began.

The laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!??? HAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!" He imitated the other's voice, trying to sound as monotone as possible. _"Trash gets treated like trash"_ he broke out into another round of laughter that seemed to pierce even the walls of the dance room. Grimmjow couldn't believe his ears at the comment. What the fuck was he? The trash man. If he called him that, that's what Grimmjow would start calling him. Then an idea sprung into his mind. One that made him realize his plan from the first place. Walking over to the now uncaring Ulquiorra as he walked and was about to turn off the music, not caring how much he was getting paid, Grimmjow lowered himself so that his mouth was to his ear, and then leaned over to the other's ear, matching the tone Ulquiorra even better than Ulquiorra could have done it himself.

"_Don't worry, I just want you to teach me…. Sempai". _

Even Grimmjow thought that it was a little bit too much. That sempai bit was improvisation, and it really wasn't something he meant to throw in. Grimmjow smiled as its effect proved notable as the other merely froze in his stance, adjusting his body and eyes to look up at Grimmjow for all that the other man was worth. Ulquiorra fought the urge to continue with what he was going to do and shut off the music. The teaching process was being successful after all. Ulquiorra could not frown down at results of his own making. He let out a small sigh, big, yet not large enough to pierce the air around them.

"Fine. Next step, I am going to be in front of you, and I am going to teach you how to keep rhythm." After he had said it, Ulquiorra moved to in front of the other, letting his backside roll against the other's crotch, making Grimmjow shudder from the contact. It wasn't much, and Ulquiorra's face wasn't that of enjoyment. He was taking it like it was.

A Job.

But then he started rolling his hips to the rhythm of the song, making it sway back and forth with extreme accuracy and control. Grimmjow found himself at a loss at what to do as he tried to grip onto the hips of the one in front of him, not knowing exactly what to do. "You have to try to move your hips along with theirs. If you do, it will make your partner more happy than not. After all, humans find it better to dance with other _moving_ humans and not large unmoving pieces of flesh." Grimmjow bit his lips at the other's words. He was fearful of saying something that would make the other stop swaying his hips and say something to cause the pleasure of grinding on one another to stop.

Grimmjow had never really known how to dance before this, and he was finding himself quite pleased with what his tutor was teaching him.

A growl was coming up from the back of his throat. From the beating of the music and the way his groin was getting a new sensation of pressure, He knew that it was only a matter of time before he took it to the next level of entanglement. Letting the growl he was holding back hit the air, he realized that Ulquiorra had turned slightly back to look at him with an inquisitive glance, wondering what exactly he was doing.

He didn't have to wonder long as he found himself roughly grabbed and forced into place as Grimmjow let his mouth claim his own. It wasn't like it was slow, or even done with thought. One second he was teaching the brute how to dance and then the next second he was being kissed from behind as Grimmjow began pulling up his shirt from the confines of his pants, not caring how neat it was before his actions. Ulquiorra shuddered at the touch. He could have stopped all of this, he really could, but he really couldn't lie to himself when he came to Grimmjow. Power was his turn on. He loved to see situations in which a power was dominating another one, and just how that lesser power would react. In this case he had been the higher power at first, and this little shot of juice was now trying to respond by taking him on. Ulquiorra just let him have his way. Grimmjow began to roughly claw at the clothes before Ulquiorra's eyes shot open, realizing a simple fact as a trail of saliva was left from his lips and connecting them to Grimmjow's.

Wait… Saliva?!!??!

When the fuck had he opened his mouth and let the other in? Ulquiorra had no recognition of this event in the least…

But he couldn't help staring at the strand as it began to drop to the ground. Damn…. Even he had to admit that was arousing.

Before he could get in more of the words he was trying to inform Grimmjow with, hands had found themselves wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. Ulquiorra found that he couldn't find it in himself to reject him; after all, being held was his turn on…. And Grimmjow knew how to work that large tongue of his. However, that didn't mean Ulquiorra didn't have one of his own. They were fighting for it. Kinkily, as every second passed, their mouths found new ways to connect, and even more noises were starting to emerge from their throats. It was as if a symphony was being made from the two of them. Ulquiorra was beginning to pant as he felt that he was getting on the edge of need and want, and if he didn't get it rougher in his mouth and harder, he was going to find himself angry and in want of a fuck. But it wasn't like he had ever fucked before, Grimmjow didn't know that, but he sure as hell felt that he could have lost it, right then and there. In fact, His mind was kicking it into overdrive as the kisses started getting rougher, with bites and nips being found on each other's lips. Ulquiorra's eyes were just about to go primal, as well as his sexual drive when Grimmjow released him to get a better view of the boy below him, and then Ulquiorra caught his senses before they were lost once again.

Grimmjow began to restart his actions, this time with even more vigor and need than in the beginning. But it was too late. Ulquiorra had enough of a break to realize what caused him concern in the first place.

"Grimmjow. **_Off_**. "

Although he was enjoying himself so much he felt like he could have kept going, regardless of who asked him to stop. Hell, he knew that if it was another other person he would have asked him to stop…. But this was Ulquiorra. As soon as the other had reached _that_ tone, Grimmjow knew that if he had continued doing anything more that he would be risking being killed by the one being pleased by his ministrations, and found himself doing nothing but angrily cursing as he hurriedly pulled away. Ulquiorra then fixed himself up and began to walk out of the room looking back at the boy whom he had left in the room. Before he had completely shut the door in his face, Ulquiorra formed a symbol with his hands, and then Grimmjow got the point of which he was trying to make.

The cameras.

The FUCKING cameras.

Grimmjow was pissed. Very. Very. Very. Pissed.

* * *

AN: In the dirty version, I will make it so that Ulquiorra stops the cameras from rolling, and they continue. The why its not in the clean version is because I'm determining if I want them to have sex right now… or not. I don't want to start it and end up writing this long, explicit sex scene in a version that is supposed to be clean.

REVIEW… and I might, I said I just MIGHT. Edit this in with the dirty ending.


	7. Absolut Evergreen

Dior Crystal-Thanks so much!!!! I can't believe you did that for me! :

Lizz2795-Lol, sex…. Hmmmmmm… Maaaaaybe. I will have to see. … Hmm

DarkShadow411-Lol No, this is NOT the last chapter. And yes, Ulquiorra mentioned that there were cameras inside of the room, which means all of their little activities were on hard copy by the end of the session. At least two people have to review the video before it can be deleted forever.

Ravefirell-Indeed he did. But in this story, he will not be that super Uke that takes it like a whittled down ho. XD

GinRuleZ359-Hehehe could you imagine. "  
Pervert, out of nowhere :D

Ravefirell-Oh Jesus…. If ANYONE EVER said anything remotely similar to that, it would be instant anger issue. :p

Ravefirell-Muhhahahahah all it takes is a single sentence to make people believe things.

Ravefirell-Lol. The eye shadow WILL be explained XD… later in life.

Ravefirell-Pervert is the best thing I think Ulquiorra could say, other than "Trash"

Candaniki-Lol all the Espada names are based off of architecture peoples. Or something like that. Yammy, is oddly based off of some other human XD

Candaniki-Means that he would try anything once. ANYTHING once….. Within his reasoning.

PhonyProphet-Hmmm… I think I need to find a way to host the alternate ending chapters. That was all people can see these alternate endings.

XXXPuenteXXX-As always thanks for your review. Lightens both my soul and the day of which I have XD

ThierryMyst-Lol Screw the cameras… yes… screw the sex tape, JUST DO IT. Lol Ulqui would definitely be like… GTFO NOW!!!..... subtlety. _

DarkYaoiFairy-Lol. Hmmm… Back to Grimmjow D:

**Rated M** for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: this series isn't mine. Please don't confuse my act of fandom with an act of infringement. I love bleach; I don't claim it as mine however.

**YAOI**. Not lots in the beginning but when it rains, it will flood.

**AN: I NEED A BETA D:**

**_WTF HAS HAPPENED TO YUGIOH!!!!! THE COMMERCIAL FOR THE NEW BOOSTER CONCERNED THE HELL OF ME D:_**

**_  
This chapter sucked. I am so sorry D:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six:** Absolut Evergreen

"Wanna go out?"

Before he even realized that he had said it, the words had left his mouth. It had been a total of three long… excruciating days since the last time they really interacted with each other that wasn't a "Hello" and a "goodbye" Basis. Grimmjow was starting to think that nothing would be normal, or as normal as they got anyway.

He was actually trying to apologize for just…. Taking Ulquiorra like that, but when he got the boy in private, right after English 101, he totally jumped the gun and said the reverse of what he wanted to say.

And it wasn't just that he had simply "Said" it. He was hunched over, sort of getting into Ulquiorra's bubble, and even his eyes had gotten a bit wider at the words coming out of his mouth. His hands were outstretched on either side of the boy in front of him, and a bead of sweat had begun to roll down his face as "Wan-" left his mouth.

Grimmjow stared straight into Ulquiorra's eyes. While they were locked on each other, that didn't mean that Grimmjow himself had not retreated into the world that was his mind, completely unaware of nothing but the boy in front of him, and what he had said. He didn't even know how long it had been since he said it, or who was listening in on the conversation for that matter.

But his mind instantly began to reel back to reality when he felt a warm feeling cross over his face, and he saw that e had begun to blush, one of the only times in his life he could record himself doing it without even truly meaning to. He instantly began to shuffle his hands in front of his face, trying to rid himself of the emotion that attacked him like a predator in the sunlight.

He did notice how a slight, ONLY a slight trace of a blush began to creep over Ulquiorra's features, but it was nothing compared to the one that had covered his own. It was as though the boy was seeing which action would be the best plan for this situation, and then he would act on it appropriately. Looking at the face that was Grimmjow, Ulquiorra stares straight ahead, looking Grimmjow once again in the teal orbs that could be called his eyes.

"You never told me you were **_Gay_**… _Pervert_."

"**_FUCK_** THIS."

Whereas he had been simply confused and emotional over the conversation just moments before, he now had completely replaced the blush with the heat of anger and frustration. Never before had people ignored his requests in such a way If he asked a bitch if they wanted to go out, they would be all over the opportunity like a Squirrel in a nut factory.

But this bastard, Fucking made fun of him, like it was NOTHING.

And after Three fucking days of being retarded, this was bull shit.

Grimmjow stomped off, stringing off curse after curse at the boy, before he left him standing still and UN affected way. Somehow, he had gotten used to the teal-haired boy's little kiddie rants, and had grown to outlast them and ignore those that wanted to view on their little confrontations. Even now, with the numerous people stopping to stare in between the two, Ulquiorra simply shrugged and made his way to the next class.

Grimmjow didn't care. He hoped the fucker would realize what the fuck he was missing out on.

…..

Wait….

_I Just asked out Ulquiorra…. Where the FUCK did that come from?_

**_

* * *

_**

Grimmjow Made his way to University 101. It was a class he took not because he wanted to but because the entire freshman class had to take it. It was in the afternoon, and everyone in the class didn't really care to go or participate. It was basically a free A for your transcript.

Grimmjow looked at the Teaching assistants, knowing all of their faces by heart. There was stark, that one Beta kid, an old dude….. and Nnoitra!~??!!?

After the class settled down, and it was announced that they would be taking yet another tour of some part of the school, Grimmjow made his way over to his black haired friend, all his intentions on finding out exactly why the hell he was here. Sure, this was a class for freshman, but he was definitely not a student coming here for the first time. He looked at the man and when he got to the back of him, _the class was leaving for the tour, _he pulled him around to face him.

His face?

Fucked up.

His cheek was a bit battered, and one of his teeth was missing. He had a semi swollen eye, but as he realized, the black haired student had a hoodie on for a reason, and he even had an eye patch to cover the swollen eye even better than the hoodie could. Grimmjow almost, ALMOST, squirmed at the sight, but the fact that this was Nnoitra kept him back. He was sure that no condition that he was in, the man would come back later, or even possibly now, and make fun of him to no extent.

"what the Fuck are you looking at! Huh! Grimmjow!?"

Grimmjow wasn't affected. He had realized that the other's attempts to make him squirm made him do so as much as Grimmjow could make Ulquiorra squirm. It was quite the difficult thing to accomplish…. Fuck. He had even begun to compare himself to the green eyed retard.

"Yer Fucked up face. Explain. I never thought any fucker would get you like this."

Nnoitra covered himself up with both his hoodie and his eye patch before continuing. They followed the group out to the lobby, where they begun to take them all around the school for more learning of how the school was lined up. When they had been walking for a set time, Nnoitra finally had begun to talk.

"Look. You know that fucker Ulquiorra? Well, After the bitches kicked me in the teeth, which gave me that fucking gap I KNOW you fucking see, I went and tried to catch him while his guard was down, you know, to fuck him up, like his bitches did to me, you know right?"

They made a turn into a building; it was apparently one in charge of giving out financial aid to those that needed it. Nnoitra and Grimmjow momentarily had to stop talking as Nnoitra had to answer a few questions for the "Nubs" as he called them.

"Nnoitra, you were getting to the part where you fucked up Ulquiorra?"

Nnoitra made a tsch sound with his teeth as he looked around; making sure that no one was immediately around them to hear his words. He looked and waved in for the man to come in a little closer before he started to speak, saying that he promised to fuck him up personally if he dared repeat anything he were to say.

"Yeah yeah, well you know how I told you he works at that one club right? Well I tried to catch him like what, three days ago after he got off, you know, hoping that he would be too tired to do shit, right? Well apparently I picked the fucking perfect day to ambush him. He didn't even say why he was so pissed, but began to fuck ME up. I didn't even know that he could even fight like that man… he's a fucking monster. And not only that, he LET me hit him, The Fucker. Didn't even Scratch or Phase his doll-looking ass. He beat me down pretty good….. Then dragged me to the University, where he said "If you say shit about this, and I won't get angry, I'll just deal with you like the trash that you are."

Grimmjow let an unheard "Woah" escape his lips. Then it struck him. Three days ago? That was the night that they…..

Oh shit.

Nnoitra was probably just an innocent causality in the path of which he walked that night. On any other day, Grimmjow was pretty certain that all the other would do is avoid him and at MOST counter the taller man. But apparently, Ulquiorra had been put into a mood that wasn't for playing around with those that tried to get on his nerves.

_Did I do that?...._

"Why the FUCK are you smiling!?!?? Do you **want** to be fucked up?"

Grimmjow's face was then replaced with that of shock. He didn't even realize that a smile crossed his face. He had somehow found pleasure in hearing that Ulquiorra was put into a foul mood… possibly of sexual frustration. Grimmjow has successfully proven that the man wasn't castrated in sexual urges, Grimmjow thought, however he would have to make sure that he was the one that caused it, and not some random idiot Ulquiorra had seen after he had left Grimmjow in that room.

Regardless. This changed hella lotsa shit. Ulquiorra probably wanted him just as bad as he thought in the first place.

He looked down at his watch, faking the thought that he had something very _very_ important to do.

"Fuck! I forgot I gotta go to my room and make sure the iron is unplugged!"

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow. It was as if he could see the deceit creeping in the air from that sentence. In reality, he didn't even know what to think. He had actually done the same a number of times, and actually caused fires due to his retarded-ness. So he let it go, and just watched as the teal haired man dipped on the class and the tour all together, Nnoitra would play the devil's advocate if anyone asked where he went. He was sure that if he said "he said something about diarrhea… and blood I believe", then no further questions of his whereabouts would be asked.

**_

* * *

_**

Grimmjow was sitting in his room, and for a new record of his life, he was actually being patient for a change.

Tonight he had a plan to get on Ulquiorra's good side, even if he had killed him.

Just to clear this all up however, Grimmjow acknowledged to himself that he was NOT gay. He did not like boys. He did not like men. Fuck, he didn't even like Penis. He simply liked Ulquiorra. Even with the like of Ulquiorra his love for the girls was not distinguished. It was simply that he liked Ulquiorra for what he was. The stoic male always saying things and acting in ways that turned Grimmjow out in ways he didn't think anyone would be able to do.

And hell, Grimmjow was sure that if it had been anyone else trying to say the things that Ulquiorra had said, they would either be mauled or dead, both o which Ulquiorra could easily defend against. The smaller boy could actually BACK up his words with brute force and technique, and from what he knew of the boy he was a force to be reckoned with. Grimmjow had never been with a female that could dominate him like the other boy could, and that was probably why he had found such a liking to the other man.

He sighed as he thought more about it. He was actually trying to get a guy to fall for him…

He slightly felt as though his life was changing for the worse. What was next? Becoming a Prostitute? Having Ulquiorra as a pimp? Being Fucked every. Single. Night. And. Day. By Ulquiorra massive and huge-

"Hell-woah."

Ulquiorra had entered the room, slightly dishelmed, and holding his books. However, at the current moment, the other boy had released the books from his grasped. They hit the floor with the sound of a plunk, and the door shut right after that with a loud slam. However, the next sound to follow was that of water droplets hitting the floor, as Grimmjow had only been wearing another pair of Ulquiorra's nifty underwear.

Grimmjow had purposely JUST taken his shower, so the smell of his shampoo, now with the scent of his cologne was the only thing the other would smell. Then, with the choice of dress, he didn't even bother with a towel. He shifted through the underwear, looking for anything that might seem attractive to the other boy. Upon seeing a pair in the deep confines of the drawer, he pulled out a pair of Egyptian silk underwear, (he knew this from the tag, thank god for labels), which were colored a checkerboard of black and green that seemed oddly in place upon his body.

Ulquiorra instantly began to turn around and away from the sight, basically saying Fuck that, with his actions as he reached for the door. However before he could even get close to the door to open it, he found himself within the arms of the underwear clad man.

Ulquiorra didn't even have to think about how he would deal with this. He knew that he could obviously overpower the idiot, and it was only a matter of time before he would be released from the grasp.

However, something happened that he had not counted on.

His body began the process of being lifted into the air, and he found himself falling back to the ground with the aid of the teal haired boy. Before he could even react he found himself frozen in his decent back to the proverbial Darkness that was the floor of his room. If anyone could see his face completely at the moment he realized what was happening, they would have been very surprised to see the surge of rushed emotion to rush across his face.

-Thud-

They were on the floor, Ulquiorra's back to Grimmjow's front. A groan came from Grimmjow, whom obviously wasn't used to the weight of the other on top of him. Later, he would comment that Ulquiorra was thankfully one of the lightest people he knew.

"Nuh uh. None of that Mr. Fuckin Roboto."

Another groan came from his mouth as Ulquiorra began to move, not to run away, but to turn and face his downed body. While he was still in a slight pain. Grimmjow was able to see that the one above held clothing that was unlike the one he had earlier. It was the traditional outfit of those who practiced Martial arts. Grimmjow knew that the kid was special, but he should have realized that there was a reason he was as strong as he was. The prick must be a black belt or something. Little Grimmjow knew that it was only due to the fact that Ulquiorra had just gotten out of Kendo class, and had come to the room to change.

He had not expected to have come home to a wet and waiting Grimmjow.

"_ugh_. Fool. Are you injured?"

Ulquiorra pushed himself up so that he could see the one whom had foolishly performed such a reckless action. Opening his eyes, he saw the form below him, panting a bit too much for his tastes. He then tried to push himself all the way up, but once again those damned arms wrapped around his body, pulling him back down. Grimmjow pushed him self up after he secured Ulquiorra's position, meeting him face to face with that crooked smile that he called his own.

"What's the matter Ulquiorra? Not comfortable? I bet I can **_make_** you comfortable."

As the words rolled off of his tongue, Ulquiorra's eyes followed the movement of rolling. He began to sigh as He tried once again to push himself up, but he was held down by Grimmjow's legs and he was getting hugged back down to the ground. Ulquiorra was getting tired of it. He had realized some time ago that the boy was just doing this in response to what he had done the first day to him. All these little sexual attacks, and even the wearing of his underwear was probably some stupid attempt to get him to feel some form of anger, in the sense of what he did in the past. Ugh. Leave it up to Grimmjow to be nothing more than a foolish, ignorant piece of tra-

"**_AAAAAahahhaaaaaa_**"Ulquiorra clamped a hand to his mouth as soon as he had made the noise. Grimmjow had taken the time that the other was in the world of his head to make his move as he had successfully got up to Ulquiorra's neck and struck the Sternocleidomastoid muscle with the objects that was his teeth.

The bite wasn't soft, slow, or even gentle. It had actually been bit so firmly that Ulquiorra shivered reflexively before it even struck. He had let out the sound of pleasure before he even realized that he himself had let it reign free. It was at this time that he began to seriously blush as Grimmjow began to seriously become entertained by his current actions. The underwear clad man began to ease up on his bite, while at the same time letting his apex swirl around the point of his attack, catching a few drops of released blood upon his tongue.

As the teeth were removed from the body above him, another soft "ugh" could be heard as a trail of saliva mixed with the exposed blood. Ulquiorra was going to have a huge problem in the morning. Nothing that Grimmjow was happy to say he had been the cause of. Grimmjow swallowed the copper taste that was the other's blood, tasting a bit of sweat in the mix as well. Whatever he was doing, it must have been physically testing. He couldn't imagine many things getting the other to work up a sweat enough to be tasted so easily.

"Hahahahhaha! So Ulquiorra! Who knew you were _suuuuuch_ a _Pe_-"

His words were stopped as a hand found itself wound up within his hair, and pulling at the roots notably hard. Another handmade its way to the back of his head, pushing the other's face back to the skin layering that was the other boy's neck. Grimmjow looked up in confusion at the boy whom had begun to straddle him for better positioning, a bit of blood upon his lips from his previous incision.

"**Shut **the **_Fuck_ **up and Bite."

Woah. Grimmjow didn't think thatanyone could get in that tone with him. Well….. Upon realizing who he was talking about he realized that those words could have in fact possibly come from the soul above him. Opening his mouth and noticing the wince in the boy above him, he latched down on the neck once again, this time a little softer than he had originally, wringing a mew from the boy as if it he had been waiting from the pressure caused by his canines. Grimmjow smiled as he lapped up the previous bloody wound, cleaning the surface for the otherwise perfect porcelain skin.

The grip on his hair got tighter as he continued to roam free upon the land that was Ulquiorra's neck, biting and nibbling at every inch that he could. He didn't bite anywhere as hard as he originally had done, but he knew that the neck of which he was pleasuring would be sore in the future, or more reasonable, tomorrow.

After he mapped out the neck with his nick, he felt his lips twitching for a more sensual sensation. He reached up, the pause in his ministrations making Ulquiorra open his eyes from the cease of actions. There was a slight pause before they connected mouths, this having been the third time that they participated in the act. Grimmjow's hands became livelier at the start of the activity, roaming the other's body through the openings in his outfit. Grimmjow mentally thought of switching out every outfit in the other's draw with this odd outfit, it was a lot easier to get into than any clothes he could have possibly come in. Hell, it was similar as if he had been wearing nothing at all, since it was so damn easy to infiltrate.

They had been kissing for a good while before his hands had sunk dangerously low, however the instant that they reached the hem of the pants, Ulquiorra snapped back to reality and grabbed the hand with a vice grip, signifying that the action was to stop immediately. Grimmjow was still in the daze of sexual activity, **but even** he understood the urgency of stopping.

"If we are going to do ANY thing sexual, I'll do it first, and then you can do it to me however many times you want, unless I say otherwise. Understood?"

Grimmjow felt a growl reach his throat. So he couldn't do shit now, apparently. He could feel the roar coming up to his throat, but before he could scream out his objection, the other began to skill fully, and nimbly sink his hand to hit his aching erection, bypassing the elastic band all together.

"I'll take your momentary pause for a yes."

Before Grimmjow could even get out the "You Fucker!" that he was seriously planning on saying, the boy wrapped his thin fingers around his length, sending his mind over into a world of bliss and pleasure. He began to moan at the actions, not even trying to give the other the satisfaction of knowing he caused the "king" to make noises as loud as he was. Grimmjow was trying to word an objection to the dictator-style rules, but found himself without a voice when Ulquiorra began to pump harder and more tightly than he had before.

Grimmjow's voice and breaths were coming in pants now, and Ulquiorra was looking down at him with a look of unchanging emotion. It was if he was studying him to see what gave the best results. If he squeezed tighter, would that cause pain? Or if he went all the way to the tip and momentarily pause, would that extract more growls from the mouth of the tormented being below him?

Grimmjow had begun to get used to the sensation, but it had been far too late to actually do anything about it. As passionate as the moment had been, he had to warn the other that he was about to release in one of his prized underwear. Grimmjow may have been safe right now, but if Ulquiorra got his senses back to where they had been before the activities started, Grimmjow might just find a hole through his body as a new accessory.

**"_Ulquiorra_! Stop! Ima Fucking _Cu-cu_- UGH!"**

Ulquiorra mimicked the action taken against him earlier. He had completely encased his mouth over the neck of the boy below him, feeling oddly satisfied to shut him up while tasting the copper taste he was sure the other boy still remembered tasting. The feeling of a thick cream filled his fingers as he looked down to inspect his work. In between his fingers, and in between the underwear that had been stolen from him, a spider web of cum had been formed. He removed his hands from the cavity that was Grimmjow's neither regions, and dragged his cum stained fingers across the other's abdomen, a dark smile crossing across his face.

"I do believe you were saying something?"

Ulquiorra then removed himself from the boy, kissing him once fully on the lips, walking to the bath room to take his shower for the day and go to sleep. Sure, that was entertaining, but he had a class in the morning. Like hell if he dared to miss Lord Aizen's class because he slept in.

When he had shut the door and quickly stepped into the shower did he notice the scratching at the door.

"Lemme in! I gotta clean this shit up!"

Although Grimmjow couldn't see it, and probably would never be able to see a smile of that nature ever in his lifetime, Ulquiorra began to let a crescent smile of both happiness and darkness flow smoothly across his face. It was a bubbly smile, as though he was pleased with that statement his "feline" friend had made. He let the water begin to flow over his body, the door locked from any intruder.

"Consider that punishment for wearing my underwear without asking me."

**_

* * *

_**

AN: well… I hope you like it. I fear I might make this fic a biiiiiiiig smut fest…. I wanted this version to be sort of fluffy and nice to read, and I hope it stays that way.

Well enjoy that… next chapter will def have Grimmjow returning the favor to Ulquiorra, and maybe a little more XD.

Also, did you know that Americans pronounce Grimmjow like…. Grimm JOW? I always called him GRIMM JAW in my head……. It made more sense?

REVIEW!~!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW

**_

* * *

_**

REVIEW? D:


End file.
